You Just Don't Get It - A NaLu Love Story
by octoberpepper
Summary: Lucy is in love with Natsu... and she HATES it! She knows that he will never feel the same, but when the team is dispatched to catch a dark wizard that can supposedly control people, what will happen to our heroes lives? Will they find out that perceptions can be deceiving or will love create a new life for them? A NaLu through and through.
1. Chapter 1- A Mission Begins

**Hello you beautiful reader you! I've been reading stories from FanFiction for a long time and finally decided to try my hand at it.  
** **This is a story that I developed after reading other Fairytail FanFics and just not finding one that truly hit me in my "NaLu" feels. (Or when I did find a great story, the author never completed it and I was left hanging!)  
**

 **Rated M: For Romance, Action and Mild Language  
*BE ADVISED* I've rated this at "M" because there are adult themes and future scenes that I feel are inappropriate for younger audiences to read. HOWEVER I consider the story in general to be right on the edge of the Teen vs. Mature rating. But because I would rather have less readers but who are mature enough to handle the mild adult situations that are present in this story, I've decided to rate it "M" so I won't have to worry about younger readers getting something that they weren't prepared for. Or at least I gave them a warning before they started.**

 **Also this will be an ongoing story. It's not a novel, but I wanted to write something that feels developed and thought through. So if you want just a quick love story... this probably isn't for you!**

 **I'm done warning now. There won't be anymore chapters with such a long introduction because thats just tedious.  
As I said, this is all about NaLu and their relationship in my head. **

**I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, but I am eternally grateful to Hiro Mashima for them!**

Chapter 1: A Mission Begins

"Fire Dragon ROOOOAAARRR!" A booming voice yelled from above me and a wave of fire flew towards the figure that was across the rocky terrain of the canyon. The figure wailed in pain and once the flames died down, I saw him looking black and crispy, with smoke rising from his burnt clothing. He gasped once, fell sideways, and was out cold.

"All right! Did you see that Luce?! Guy didn't have a chance!" The voice called down.

"Yeah I saw it!" Irritation clouding my voice. I stood up from my crouched position and looked up at the large boulder where my best friend and partner was standing, grinning down at me with that oh-too-familiar mischievous and self-satisfied smirk. "Way to go Natsu! Did you forget that our mission was we needed to capture him and THEN get him to tell us where Valentino's headquarters are?! Now what are we suppose to do?! He doesn't look like he could stand up on his own to feet, let alone be interrogated!" I put my hands on my hips, my celestial spirit keys tinkling lightly as I brushed the ring they were hanging from, "He probably won't wake up 'til tomorrow and by then Valentino and the rest of his gang will have moved locations! What's gonna happen when we get back to camp and have to explain this to Erza?!"

He put his hands on top of his head and interlocked his fingers, "Geez Lucy, you worry too much!" He said with total nonchalance.

I sputtered, "WHAT! I WORRY JUST THE RIGHT AMOUNT LIKE ANY OTHER NORMAL PERSON! ITS YOU WHO'S IDIOTIC FOR NOT..."

"And you're loud too!" came a high pitched voice from behind me.

I whirled around, "Nobody asked you, ya stupid cat!"

Happy just flew over my head and landed next to Natsu on the bolder, "Besides asking Natsu to hold back in a fight is like asking Gray not to strip... he just can't help it!"

"HEY! Don't compare my awesome butt-kicking abilities to that pervy-popsicles's weird habits!" Natsu jumped down and landed next to me and grinned again, his eyes almost closing from how big his smile was, "Plus we didn't completely fail the mission we just, ah, extended it! Right Happy?!"

Happy jumped on his head, "Aye sir!"

I just shook my head in exasperation, "Natsu, you just don't get it..."

"AHHH come on Luce, don't be mad," He threw one of his arms over my shoulders, "we got the bad guy AND you got to watch me be awesome, what more could you want?!" I glanced up at his stupid smiling face and felt my anger give. I never could stay mad at him.

I sighed, "Fine... we need to haul the guy back to camp anyway, so I guess it will be easier now since he won't struggle."

"Alright! That's the SPIRIT Lucy! Get it? Since your a celestial spirit wizard?!" He squeezed my shoulders and ruffled my hair cracking up at his own joke.

I shoved him off laughing, "Stop it! That was so lame! You'll never get a girlfriend if you make cheesy jokes like that! Just go get the guy so we can head back!"

He started jogging over to the extra-crispy villain but turned his head back, "Why would I need a girlfriend Lucy? I've got you!"

I flipped him an inappropriate gesture, which his just laughed at and turned back around, Happy sailing above him as they went to retrieve our prisoner.

"Stupid Natsu," I thought as I brushed myself off, "He just doesn't get it."

But of course he wouldn't. I hardly knew what to do about the fact. Like the fact that even now when the mission blew up in our faces (literally) and potential death at the hands of Erza (hopefully not too literally) I just let it go with one "Ah shucks" from him. Or the fact that anytime he gives me that 100-rays of sunshine smile, my legs feel like putty and my heart starts beating so fast it feels like I've run a marathon. Or the fact that every time he calls me "Luce" I can't help but feel like I've won the lottery. Or finally the fact that when he says stupid things like "I don't need a girlfriend Lucy, I have you" makes me want to simultaneously dig my own grave AND sing at the top of my lungs with joy, is just crazy. Because, within the last year I have realized something and it makes me want cry and hide from the rest of the world. Especially Natsu. I don't even know how to handle the fact so how in the world is my turnip-brain, dragon-slaying, best friend and partner suppose to get that I love him.

Me. Lucy Heartfilia in love with Natsu Dragneel.

And it sucks.

It hadn't always been like this. We had been friends and guild-mates for years and I had never thought of him in a romantic way... Okay, thats a lie, there had been a few times but they had just been little fantasies that I got over in a day or two once I came to my senses. I had NEVER seriously thought of him as potential boyfriend or husband material until almost exactly one year ago. It wasn't anything big... I just realized I felt different about him on my 23rd birthday.

 _Lucy's Past:_

 _"Wow... I've been here for seven years (14 counting the time skip of Tenrou Island) but still... seven years of adventures and Fairytail." I thought as I woke up on my 23rd birthday. I yawned and stretched, sleepy but excited wondering what today held. Over the past few years I had tried to keep my birthday pretty inconspicuous but a month ago Mirajane and suddenly announced to the entire guild that everyone had to be back at Fairytail in exactly 30 days and nobody was allowed to take missions today. When asked why such a rule was happening she smiled and simply said, "Because its Lucy's birthday and we need to do something special for her."_

 _Nab whined, "But what if I finally find the perfect job for me and go on a mission?"_

 _One look from Mirajane's Satan Soul had ended all discussion. Since then everyone had been on the "hush-hush" about my big day and I hadn't heard anyone openly discuss it since, but I knew that if Mirajane was in charge I had nothing to worry about._

 _I giggled at the thought and hummed as I walked down the stairs, "I wondered what everyone got me?..." This was my happy thought as I walked into the kitchen where a loud, "BUUURRRPP," welcomed me._

 _"HAHAHA! Nice one Happy!"_

 _My eyes popped open! Natsu and Happy were sitting at my table with the fridge wide open and it was completely empty!_

 _Natsu grinned, "Hey Lucy!"_

 _"Why are you in my house!" I screamed, "I've told you a million times! IT'S RUDE TO BARGE IN!" I stalked forward and grabbed a fish-roll that Happy was about to stuff in his mouth and snatched it away, "AND YOU ATE ALL MY FOOD!"_

 _"Wow Lucy, someone woke up on the grumpy-side of the bed." Natsu leaned back in his chair, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth, "Happy and I just wanted a head start on finding a new mission."_

 _While Natsu had been talking, I had been holding the fish-roll in one hand above my head, while with the other held down Happy from jumping up and grabbing it, but at Natsu's words, I stopped and stared at him, "What? What you talking about a new mission?"_

 _Natsu now stared at me and said, "Yeah a mission... you know those things that make you money so you don't get kicked out of this apartment. Happy and I have found some awesome ones and we came to pick you up so we could get going."_

 _I shook my head, and let my hand drop and Happy immediately grabbed the fish-roll away. "But we're not going on missions today," I said still confused._

 _Natsu asked just as confused, "Why wouldn't we go on a mission today?"_

 _I stared him down trying to decide if this was a joke or not. But it had to be... surely Natsu wouldn't forget my birthday. I forced a laugh, "Come on stop playing dumb. What's the real reason for you coming over."_

 _"I'm not playing dumb," Natsu paused. "I mean... I'm NOT dumb. I don't understand what's wrong. Our reason for coming over is so we could start a new mission. Right Happy?"_

 _"Aye sir!" The exceed said his mouth still full of food, "I want to go on one where we can catch some fish!"_

 _"And not have to go on the train!" Natsu nodded, "So what do you say Luce- you coming or not?"_

 _They didn't know. No doubt about it. Natsu wasn't that good of an actor and after so many years, I could tell when he was lying. They really had forgotten, or maybe didn't know about it._

 _It hurt actually._

 _I mean I understand that the world and my friends don't revolve around me but still..._

 _It hurt._

 _I felt my eyes start to moist and that triggered my anger. Why can't I be cool and play it off that I don't care? I don't want to feel bad on my birthday! And why does it hurt so much?!_

 _"GET OUT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A STUPID MISSION WITH YOU!"_

 _I jumped forward, grabbed Happy, who gave a small yowl, and shoved him into Natsu's arms. I then pulled Natsu out of his chair and pushed both of them towards the front door. "Lucy what the heck is wrong with..." Natsu asked while allowing me to push him._

 _"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I finally got to the front door, opened it and shoved them both outside._

 _"LUCY!" I heard a voice from farther down the road call, but I didn't want anyone else to see me right now and I slammed the door. I turned around and sunk down onto the floor fighting the tears, but one slipped out. I angrily wiped it away. Why should I cry? Just because one person forgot? Who cares? I went years without people celebrating my birthday and I KNOW that my other friends will be there later today, so why should I care that the stupid pink-haired flamethrower forgot huh? I take a deep breath and calm my nerves. Which is about the time I hear the commotion on the other side of the door._

 _There's a scuffling sound, accompanied with yells and cries of pain. Confused, I warily stand up and take a deep breath before opening the front door. I am confronted with the image of Erza pinning Natsu down with her knee in his back while holding his arms up behind him and Gray holding onto Happy's tail as he tries to fly away._

 _"How could you forget it was her birthday Natsu! We have only been talking about if for a month now! For your flagrant act of forgetfulness, you shall be punished with 2,999 of the 3,000 torturing stretches that I know!" Erza pulled his arms a little higher and Natsu let out a yelp, "We didn't mean to! We were just so hungry!"_

 _"Aye sir!" The little cat called as he tried to flap his wings harder and escape Gray's clutches._

 _"Not so fast! Both you and flame-for-brains need to apologize," Gray said shaking his head, " Come on Natsu, when are you going to grow up?"_

 _"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face you ugly ice princess!" Natsu growled out, but let out another yelp as Erza kneed him harder._

 _Erza lifted her head and saw me standing in the doorway. "Lucy!" She glanced back down at her prey, "Here is your chance to make it up Natsu." She let him go and stood up, "You too Happy," Erza pointed at the cat, her expression saying not to argue. Happy let out a squeak and flew to kneel besides Natsu. Once Natsu had caught his breath, and could feel his arms again, both he and the little Exceed looked up at me. Both wore sheepish expressions._

 _"Hurry it up!" Erza barked._

 _They both jumped a little. Happy meekly replied, "Sorry Lucy that I forgot it was your birthday... but I promise that the next fish I catch I'll give it to you!" Happy smiled shyly and I couldn't help but feel a little touched by the fish-obsessed kitten. I felt my anger start to calm._

 _"Its okay Happy, thank you." I took a deep breath, then looked up at Erza and Gray, "Thanks guys for protecting my birthday but its okay, they don't need to apologize. We should just get..."_

 _"Of course we do!" Natsu interrupted and stood up quickly, adjusting his scarf since it had been mussed up during the skirmish with Erza. "Lucy! Its your birthday and we should have remembered, empty stomach or not!" He took a step forward and grabbed my shoulders, "You're our guild-mate and partner, you should always be the first one we apologize to! And what's more, you're our best friend which makes this mistake even worse." He looked down, took a breath, then up again and his onyx eyes locked onto mine, "I'm so sorry Lucy. My bad." I smiled at him and brought my right hand across my chest and laid it on top of his hand that was still resting on my shoulder._

 _"Thanks. And you're forgiven."_

 _Erza came up behind Natsu, "I suppose I won't perform the rest of the 2,999 stretches, but only because Lucy forgave you!" She slapped Nastu on the back, and Natsu went white with pain, "But its too bad! They are actually quite good for your health. I do 500 each morning myself."_

 _"You what!?" I asked shocked!_

 _Erza just held up her hand, "I'll teach you another time. But for now quickly go and get dressed Lucy! There is birthday cake to be feasted upon at the guildhall and Mirajane insisted we had to wait for you to come before we were allowed to partake. Gray and I volunteered to come fetch you so we could continue with the celebration in full!"_

 _"Cake for breakfast? Seems a little sweet for this hour..."_

 _"There's also a buffet set up with all types of food: breakfast, lunch and dinner," Gray chuckled as he walked up besides Erza, "She's just only concerned about the cake."_

 _"Really!? Just give a few minutes and I'll be right down!" I squealed in delight, "This sounds like its gonna be the best birthday yet!"_

 _"Agreed." Erza nodded_

 _"Only if we get there before Droy, or we might not get any food," Gray gave his signature sarcastic smile._

 _I grinned and ran upstairs, throwing on my usual blue and white crop top and skirt, and quickly pulled my hair into two pigtails. As I ran back downstairs, Natsu was sitting on my couch holding his head in his hands and I could hear the others outside._

 _"What are you doing?" I asked confused._

 _He brought his head up, "Hey... I just... I still feel bad about this morning and now I totally get why you were upset... I'd be too."_

 _I smiled faintly, "It really is okay... and I probably overreacted. So its both our faults."_

 _He shook his head, his pink hair moving side to side, and solemnly proclaimed, "No. It's just mine."_

 _I laughed nervously, not knowing what to do with this serious Natsu, "Well... it doesn't really matter now! Come on! They're waiting for us!"_

 _I turned around and started walking towards the door when I felt hands reach around my waist and pull me back. I felt myself pulled up against Natsu's warm and firm body while his arms enveloped me from behind, "Natsu..." I said breathily, "What are you..."_

 _"Sorry again Luce. I can't believe I forgot." He whispered. I felt his forehead rest on top of the back of my head._

 _My eyes were wide and my throat felt funny, but I was able to squeak out, "Its fine... I already forgave you."_

 _"I promise... I'll never forget your birthday again." Thats when he let his arms drop and stepped away. And for some reason, I felt emptier in that moment then I had the entire morning. But I didn't want him to know THAT, so I turned around and punched him on the arm, "Yeah well ... you better! Or else I'll have to find some other, more competent dragon-slayer to team up with!" I closed my eyes and grinned up at him, positive if I kept my eyes open, he'd see... whatever... I was feeling at that moment, and all I knew is that I could NOT let happen. I turned quickly and said, "Come on lets go!"_

 _ **...**_

 _The rest of the day had been wonderful, lots of partying, cake and celebrations. All of our friends from other guilds had come too (Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, etc.) and it was great to see them. But I could not shake the feeling of Natsu's arms around me and how... wonderful it had felt. Late that evening when I finally tumbled into my bed my last thought was, "Why do I feel this way?"_

 _Like I said... it wasn't something big that made me start to fall in love. And my feelings never went away._

 _In fact in the following months, my feelings on that fateful day grew stronger and stronger until one day months later, I woke up and had the terrifying realization that I was in love with Natsu. And because since I am an adult and can deal with any situation I, of course, was able to handle my feelings in a mature and completely uncrazy way, right? WRONG! To hide my feelings, I started biting out at all of the flaws I saw in Natsu, because I figured if I only saw everything that was wrong with him, I'd forget all the other amazing things about him! That should work! But instead... it just made my guild-mates worried._

 _"I can partner with Natsu for awhile Lucy," Wendy offered nervously._

 _"Why would you want to do that?" I asked genuinely confused. I was at the guildhall early one moring eating breakfast when Wendy approached me,_ _"He's super annoying and basically destroys everything he touches... believe me he's the biggest headache in the world."_

 _"Yeah... maybe... I just thought that you'd well... might want to let someone else deal with Natsu."_

 _"ME? Why would you think that?"_

 _Wendy glacned down nervously, her dark blue bangs covering her eyes, "No reason... I just thought..."_

 _"She thought you would like a break since everyone at the guild has noticed how you are always at Natsu's throat?" A cool voice said from behind. Carla walked around and stood by Wendy, "Honestly Lucy, we all have eyes and ears. And for the past few months, all we've ever hear is how you cannot stand to be around Natsu. Wendy is offering help to ease this burden if you allow it... but I see that you don't even realize it yourself." She folded her arms and let out a sigh, "Honestly... to this day you humans still confuse me!"_

 _"What?! Really?! Everyone at the guild thinks that I am dying to get away from Natsu!?" My eyes wide, and on the inside my head was yelling, "YES!" while my heart was screaming, "NO!"_

 _"Well... its not that we don't get it... I mean... Natsu can be really annoying... but it just seems that... well... you know... what Carla said." Wendy ended her sentence quietly._

 _"Speak up Child! No one can hear you when you let your sentences drop off! How many times do I..." as Carla started to lecture Wendy on speaking properly my mind went into a tizzy. ME? Wanting to separate from Natsu? Was I really getting so emotional that the rest of the guild could see it?_

 _"But Gray and Natsu are always fighting and getting into arguments! Why are you concerned about just me? It's not like we haven't fought before." I stubbornly proclaimed. Why were they trying to separate me from Natsu?!_

 _"We say this because Natsu and Gray don't take their arguing to heart. They will always fight, but they will always be okay with that. Its a mutual understanding. Your behavior towards Natsu though is... disconcerting. We have all been wondering what Natsu did to you that has upset you so much that your attitude towards him has been hostile all this time." Carla explained, one of her eyebrows raising, "So we've finally decided to confront you. What did Natsu do?"_

 _"He hasn't done anything..." I stuttered, "I didn't even realize... how could I be so..." I looked down and felt my frustration grow. "Way to go Lucy," I thought angrily, "You can't let it show that you like him, so you make everyone think that you HATE him... wow, what a mature adult you are."_

 _"It really wasn't him. Its me. I guess... I've just been dealing with somethings and since he's the one I'm always around... I let that negativity spill over into our relationship." I hesitated, "Has... has Natsu said anything? Did you ask him if he knew what was going on?"_

 _"Of course we did. In fact I'm sure there hasn't been one person in this guild who hasn't asked him what the problem is." Carla brushed herself, not meeting my eyes._

 _"But Natsu told everyone that its fine. He said your just holding him to a higher standard and he's not meeting it yet, which is why you're annoyed." Wendy piped in helpfully._

 _I just shook my head, "I don't know what that's about..." DID HE KNOW I LIKED HIM!? DOES HE LIKE ME?!_

 _"Well he told me that you probably just had horrible indigestion and hadn't been able to, excuse my language, 'pass it' yet." Carla blushed._

 _"Yeah..." Wendy said, "He also seemed a little confused."_

 _And there goes THAT theory._

 _I looked down. What if... what if I really DID need to get away from Natsu? Ever since my birthday, I couldn't remember one day where I hadn't at least seen or spoken to him. Most of this last year we'd been away on missions with the rest of our team, but even when we were taking a break and back at home, I'd always come to the guild and speak or eat with him. And if I didn't go to the guild, he and Happy would usually end up breaking into my house at some point (it always seemed to be at the most inconvenient times) and I'd see him there. But that couldn't be normal, right? I mean... we are best friends but even friends need a break from one another... especially if one friend is being a crazy-emotional-bitch who can only think about all the naughty things that the other friend could do to her anytime he spoke, but treats him worse so nobody will know. Yeah... a break might not be too bad._

 _"Thanks Wendy and Carla. You guys... gave me a lot to think about... and I appreciate your offer and I'll take you up on it. Natsu and I were leaving on a short mission later today. Let's go find him and tell him the change of plans."_

 _"Really?" Wendy asked surprised._

 _"Of course... It makes sense what you're saying... and you're right. I think we DO need a break... I guess I just needed to hear it from somebody else." I looked around and couldn't find the tell-tell sign of pink hair or the blue ball of fur that was always by his side. "It doesn't look like he's here right now... I bet he is probably at home packing up. I'll run over and let him know the plans, so how about you go get ready yourself?"_

 _"Okay! I'll see you later Lucy!" Wendy grinned, then she and Carla started to walk away._

 _I called out after them, "And thanks again Wendy for... letting me know."_

 _"What are friends for?" She waved and walked out the door._

 _"I am surrounded by great friends..." I mentally kicked myself, "So why am I being an awful one?"_

 _I left the guildhall and made my slowly up to Natsu and Happy's shack telling myself the entire time that this was fine and the world wasn't coming to end just because I wasn't going on one mission with him. When I reach their house I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Natsu! Happy! Are you in there?"_

 _I heard some shuffling and then a loud banging noise and some yelling, when suddenly the door flew open and a bed-head Natsu was staring me in the face._

 _"WHY DOES HE LOOK SO CUTE?!" My panicked mind went berserk._

 _"Hey Lucy," he yawned, "Is it time to go? Happy already left to catch some fish for the mission and I was just getting ready..."_

 _I laughed and folded my arms, "Yeah, sure you were... but actually talking about the mission, I decided that I need to do some things at home today so..."_

 _"So we doin' it tomorrow?" He stretched his arms above his head, giving me a WAAAY to good look at his abs, chest, biceps... *heavy breathing*_

 _"Nnnoo..." I blinked to stop ogling him, "Actually I've decided not to go... But you don't have to worry about not having a partner! Wendy volunteered to take my place, so it will be you two this time._

 _For a moment he just looked at me, his eyes wide and I could just see the wheels turning in his head. "Wait... you mean you're not coming? We're not going on this mission together?! WHY? Whats SO important?!"_

 _Whoa... Natsu looked angry. "Just some personal stuff Natsu... and its not like this is a hard mission. You could probably handle it on your own but Wendy was nice enough to want to go with you. I'm not sure WHY you are upset..."_

 _"I'M NOT UPSET!"_

 _I cocked my head, "Yeah... okay... anyway, think about it this way, what if this is a good thing?"_

 _"Yeah, like how?" he growled out._

 _"Well... we've been together, like, literally all time recently so... we can think of this as... taking a break and recharging!" I could feel annoyance start to creep in... why was he being so stubborn? "And I don't appreciate the third degree just because I have something else to do!"_

 _"You didn't mention this 'important stuff' before! I thought we were a team!"_

 _"We ARE a TEAM! And just found out today that I am being a HORRIBLE teammate!" I finally yelled back. My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth with both of my hands._

 _"WHAT?!" Natsu asked, irritated, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"_

 _"NOTHING!" I took a step back and looked down, "NO-thing... Just that I realized... I haven't been treating you like how a guildmate and friend should. And I just think I need a break to... figure stuff out."_

 _"Who told you that Luce?" Natsu took a step forward, all of his anger from a moment ago seemingly gone, and we were only inches apart, "What have people told you? Have they been asking you weird questions? Because they asked me too and I already told them everything's fine! You don't have to worry about me Luce!"_

 _"It's not okay Natsu... I think I've just been... dealing with things very poorly and I unfortunately took it out on you."_

 _"Lucy..." I saw from the corner of my eye his arms start to come up and I knew he was going to hug me._

 _I jumped backwards out of his reach. "I can't handle your friendship right now!" My mind screamed, "I can't handle it because I don't want to ACCEPT that's all we'll ever be!"_

 _I stood frozen. That was it. As plain as day. I was treating Natsu like trash because I wanted more then what he was willing to give me._

 _I guess I'm an all or nothing sort of girl. Either you LOVE me... or hate me._

 _I've been trying to get Natsu to hate me._

 _I've... I've got problems._

 _I looked back up at Natsu, who's adorably cute face was twisted in confusion and... pain?_

 _"Pain for his best friend hurting. And he doesn't know how to fix it." My mind informed me._

 _"Natsu... I can't explain what's going on right now. I don't know if I understand it myself but... please just go on this mission with Wendy."_

 _"... If that's what you want Lucy." He let his hands drop back to his sides, "But what about you?"_

 _"I'll be fine..." a thought came to my head and as much as I hated it... I realized I needed to say it, "And when you come back... can we not see each other? I just need to be by myself for awhile... to figure this all out."_

 _"But Lucy!"_

 _"Please?" I whispered as I felt tears starting to fall._

 _Natsu took a step back, his face scrunching up even tighter and it looked like he was about to burst... then he let out a long breath._

 _"Yeah. I'll let you 'recharge'."_

 _"Thanks." I smiled through my tears and I brought my hand up to wipe them away, "Sss...ssoorrry... I'm being such a baby."_

 _"Nah, its okay Luce. I don't get it, but I can accept it."_

 _"Wendy is probably waiting for you at the guildhall... You better get going." I turned and quickly started to walk away._

 _"Bye Luce." His voice called out after me, but I didn't look back._

 _ **...**_

 _That had been month ago and since then, Natsu and I had only seen each other when absolutely necessary. He stopped breaking into my house and I'd even asked not to be part of regular missions for awhile, stating that I was so close to finishing my book that I couldn't stop._

 _"How will you pay for your rent Lucy?" Levy asked me one day, "You haven't been taking any missions lately... Aren't you going to get evicted?"_

 _"I have some money in savings... its enough for this month at least."_

 _"Well... as long as you're okay. I can't wait to read your book! It must be almost done by now!"_

 _"Kinda..." I lied, feeling like a jerk, "But... I don't know... its still pretty rough."_

 _"I'm sure it's great!" Levy proclaimed with a smile_

 _"Yeah... its great."_

 _The "avoiding Natsu until I didn't love him anymore or until I die" plan was going well until yesterday, when a S-Class mission came that specifically requested our 5 man and 2 exceed team._

 _We'd been asked to hunt down a notorious gang leader Valentino and put an end to all his illegal activities. Apparently the man and his thugs were selling dark magic artifacts to anyone with a big enough check. His operation had been ongoing for months, even with several attempts were made by local police and wizard guilds to capture him. But they never even got close to finding him, let alone putting him under arrest. He had been successful so far because nobody knew where he was hiding... at least his exact location. The town that hired us, Theisseilwood, knew that he was somewhere in the canyons and forests that were east of them, but there are so many caves and secret places that it would take months on end to find him, and from what they knew, he was constantly moving his base of operations. So they called upon "Fiore's Number 1 Guild" and requested "Fairytail's Best Team." Erza immediately took the job saying it was an opportunity to "not only end evil activities, but also to stretch our detective skills" so of course our team: Erza, Natsu/Happy, Gray, Wendy/Carla, and myself were off on a new mission._

 _I was upset about the decision._

 _Not because I didn't want to save the town or stop this creep Valentino, its just... SO awkward teaming up with Natsu again because DAMMIT I still love him._

 _But... in the end they needed help so we took the job. The town was an entire day's ride away and it took all of Erza's persuasion to get Natsu and Wendy to take the train with us. Erza finally had to knock Natsu out and have Wendy take a sleeping potion. I was glad that Natsu wasn't awake. We didn't really know what to say to each other... and anytime I thought about approaching him, I chickened out. WHY AM I SUCH A LOSER?!_

 _We'd arrived just as the sun was setting and were immediately greeted by the mayor, a man named Peter. He'd informed us that three of Valentino's thugs had just come through town, recking some shops and stealing from the local bar. If we were quick enough we might be able to catch them. Two had gone into the forest, one headed south the other north, and the third had gone into the canyons. Erza immediately split us into teams to find and apprehend them._

 _This Past Evening:_

 _"Wendy and Gray- go after the one headed south, I shall find the one traveling north, and Natsu! You and Lucy go after the one in the canyons. Find them and get them to tell you where Valentino is hiding. Once you've got the location, return immediately to town and light a signal in the sky, so we all know to return as well. Once we've regrouped, we will hunt them down together. Understood?" Erza stared all of us down._

 _"Yes ma'am!" We all chirped back._

 _"Then lets move!"_

 _"Alright! I'm fired up now!" Natsu punched his fist into his his open palm, "Let's get these guys! Come on Lucy!"_

 _"Maybe I should go with Wendy..." I said faintly._

 _"And leave me with 'ol droopy eyes! Not a chance Luce!" He ran forward and grabbed my hand, "Besides it's been too long since we've been on a mission together!"_

 _"SHUTUP loser! I wouldn't want to go with you either!" Gray yelled._

 _"Affirmative. Having Gray and Natsu together would just erupt in unnecessary fighting. Go with Natsu Lucy." Erza commanded._

 _"SWEET!" Natsu crowed and started hauling me towards the canyon._

 _"Hold up." Erza grabbed the dragon-slayer's scarf as he went past, "Did you understand my instructions? Do not pummel the suspect too much. We need information and while having one source is good, capturing all three culprits seems critical to getting an accurate location of Valentino's whereabouts. You got that?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Don't beat the guy to a pulp. Come on Erza, this is me you're talking to! I won't let myself get carried away!"_

 _"Lucy..." Erza sighed._

 _"Yeah... I'll try my best to keep him under control." I grimaced._

 _Like thats going to happen._

 **...**

"I'm screwed. Erza's gonna beat ME to a pulp." I whined as we finally got to the mouth of the canyon.

"Ah come on Luce... it won't be that bad. I mean we did catch the guy!" Natsu turned his head and grinned, "Besides doesn't this feel great?! Getting out on a mission again and beating up some bad guys?!"

"Well... I have missed fighting side-by-side with my Celestial spirits. And getting to wear the cute Celestial Power Form outfits." I sashayed the skirt of my Leo form dress as I walked.

"AND teaming up with me again! Right Lucy?" Natsu had turned completely around and was looking at me with real curiosity and... a little bit of shyness.

I also smiled shyly, "Yeah... definitely."

He grinned, "Alright! Team Natsu's back!"

"Why can't it be Team Lucy? When did we ever decide on a name?" I pointed out.

"Because... N comes after L in the alphabet!"

"What's that logic!? Going by that, it should definitely be Team Lucy!"

"No it shouldn't! It's because 'N' comes after your letter SOOO you should feel sorry for me and let it be Team Natsu!"

"It only comes after by ONE letter! And that's not even a good reason!"

"I think it is and I bet Happy agrees with me! Right pal?"

"Nay sir!"

"HAPPY!" Natsu gasped, "How could you betray me!"

"ALRIGHT HAPPY! Give me five... or four... since you're a cat..." I raised my hand up.

Happy just flew right past and landed in front of both of us, "Actually I think that it should be... TEAM HAPPY!"

"WHAT?!" Both Natsu and I yelled.

"And our mascot can be a fishy!" Happy cried out holding up a fish, "We can even write an anthem about it! 'OH TEAM HAPPY! FISH TASTE LIKE TAFFY!..."

"That's dumb! With Team Natsu we could totally make a cooler song! 'OH TEAM NATSU!...ah... WHAT'S... IT TO YOU!"

As we kept walking and bickering I couldn't help but think, "Yeah... I really did miss this."

 **...**

* _From higher up in the canyon, a set of eyes follows Natsu, Lucy and Happy as they argue back and forth while walking to town.*_

"Should I go get Dwayne sir? He knows where our camp is." A shadowy figure spoke into a small glowing lacrima he was holding.

A sickeningly sweet and honeyed voice called back through, "Dwayne can't be forgiven after being caught. Go take care of him sugar, then get back to base."

"I sense strong magic sir. I'm not sure I'll be able to get to him without being caught myself."

"They can't find us or our supply. Take care of Dwayne.. and if you can't escape then don't allow yourself to interrogated, understand sugar?

"Completely sir. Harlo, out."

The figure returned the lacrima to his pocket and started down the small game trail that led back into town.

His eyes completely blank.

End of Chapter 1

 **YAY! Thanks for reading! Please review and comment, I know there is alway room for improvement!**

 **I will be putting up stories as often as possible, which could be 2 or 3 times a week, depending on how much creative enthusiasm hits me. This chapter took me about 3 days so... we'll see what happens. BUT I do promise at least one chapter a week! See you later!**


	2. Chpt 2- An Assassin, A Friend, An Enemy

**Hey beautiful reader!**

 **I got so excited about the story that I HAD to write the next chapter ASAP! So thanks for reading the first one and getting me pumped enough to whip out the 2nd!**

 **Just a few notes about this chapter-  
You'll be meeting a character that has an accent and I hear it as Jamaican/Caribbean. If you think Sebastian the crab from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" you'll get what I was going for.**

 **This chapter is all about action, and action scenes are hard to write so please feel free to use your imagination to make the scene even cooler in your head!**

 **That sums it up! Have a great time!**

 **Again, Hiro Mashima is the man and deserves all the rights to Fairytail!**

Chapter 2- An Assassin, a Friend, an Enemy

"I THOUGHT I GAVE YOU SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS NOT TO FLAMBE THE MAN!" Erza's voice thundered out across the clearing. We were right outside of the town Thistlewood where we'd agree to meet after hunting down our suspects.

"Sorry ma'am!" Natsu and I both we're on our knees bowing towards Erza, the "flambed" victim, in-between us.

"He was the only gang member we could recover and yet you bring him more ready to be tinder in a fire instead of an informant! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELVES?" Erza was pacing back and forth, her hand on the hilt of sword, probably deciding whether to skewer us or not.

Natsu and I glanced at each other. I sighed deeply, "Its my fault."

 _I had realized on the way back to town why Natsu had fired. I hadn't been able to find shelter in time and the guy was going to hit me from behind... Natsu had saved me. When I asked Natsu if what I thought was correct, he just shrugged and said, "That's what partners are for."_

"Don't know if we can believe ya Lucy," Gray walked up to stand next to Erza, his shirt no where to be found, "He obviously was baked by our own out-of-control pink-haired oven kneeling next to you." Gray snickered, "You gonna let Lucy take the fall for you, dude? That's cold, even by my standards."

"Shut up streaker! I wasn't gonna do that! I was about to tell Erza it was me when YOU interrupted! So why don't you just shut up and go find your clothes so the rest of us don't go snow blind!" Natsu growled back.

Gray strode forward, Natsu stood up and they smashed their faces together, "What'd you say you over-grown fire cracker!?"

"What?! You need to get your ears checked, ya snow bunny!"

"Charcoal-breath!"

"Freezer-face!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed while wedging her hands in-between the two boys and then pushing them apart, "For now it does not matter who's fault it is... retribution can come later. What we need to do is revive this man and get him to talk... do you think you can do it Wendy?" The warrior looked over at the small blue-haired dragon slayer.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try my best." Wendy came and knelt by the unconscious man. She put her hands out over his chest and they started to glow a pale blue. "I think he'll be alright... I'm just not sure when he will wake up."

"I know you trying to force him to heal is not usual, but Valentino seems like a smart bastard and if we don't get his location soon, he'll be long gone." Erza stared down at the man, "I know you can do it."

Wendy just nodded and her hands glowed brighter. As she continued to heal him, I stood and brushed off my skirt, "So you really couldn't track down the other two? How good of wizards do they have to be to get away from you guys."

"Fortunately, I don't actually think they are amazing wizards. If they felt like they could win, one of them would have stood their ground and at least tried to defend their spoils. But unfortunately, I believe that they know this land like the back of their hand and were able to find a hiding place we never could," Erza shook her head, "Cowards. They should have stood and fought me like a true warrior."

"Well even I'm scared to fight you..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Erza whipped her head and stared me down.

"Nothing ma'am!" I gave a quick bow at the waist and backed away quickly, keeping my bow in place... and right up into a warm body.

"Sorry! Just let me..." I tried to take a step forward, but my foot caught on the bottom of my skirt and instead of walking, I started to fall forward, "Aahh!" I squealed. Warm hands grabbed me around my hips and brought me back up to where I was standing, but I was still bent over at the waist.

"You okay Luce?" A voice I recognized better then my own asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine thanks for the..." I turned my head and started to smile when I realized the very... uh... _compromising_ position I was in, especially since Natsu's hands were still around my waist. He was looking down at me with concern in his eyes and I went bright red. I could FEEL my cheeks changing colors and I jumped forward and out of his grasp so quickly, that I almost threw HIM off balance.

"I'm fine!" I said in the highest, squeakiest voice I have ever used, "Thanks for the catch." I backed up several feet.

"Uh..." he scratched his head, "You're welcome."

I nodded and quickly turned to see Happy staring up at me, mischief in his eyes, "You LOOOOOOOVVVEE..."

"SHUT UP CAT!" I kicked the fur ball as hard as I could and he went flying, "That'll teach you to stay stupid things!"

"Hey would you stop fooling around. I think Wendy has just about done it." Gray called out, "He's starting to move."

Natsu and I walked over and saw that the guy really was moving! "Alright Wendy!" I threw my hands up in the air, "You're awesome!"

Wendy brought her hands back down and smiled, "Thanks... that was harder then I thought, you sure did a number on him Natsu."

"Nothing that a little magic hands can't handle. Way to go Wendy!" Natsu gave the girl a thumbs up, "Dinner's on me next time."

Wendy giggled as Carla stepped forward, "You better. Wendy just took a lot of her strength to clean up your mess."

"It's fine Carla! I'm happy to help."

"You've done well," Erza smiled, then frowned when the man started coughing, "He on the other hand will probably wish you'd just let him sleep," she cracked her knuckles on both hands, "He will find, if uncooperative, that this reality will hurt much more then his dreams."

"WOW Erza, you're even scarier when you want to be..." Natsu turned to look at the redhead then shouted, "ERZA! WATCH OUT!"

"What?" She glanced behind but before she could comprehend what was happening Natsu flung himself at her and they went crashing to the ground! An arrow, glowing a slight purple color, struck itself into the side of the building that was standing right behind where Erza'd been standing.

"We're under attack! Gray get us some cover!" Natsu yelled.

"ICE-MAKE SHIELD!" Gray roared and immediately a 10 foot tall ice wall appeared in front of all of us, just as six more arrows struck. All were glowing purple.

"Natsu," Erza yelled as she and the dragon-slayer stood up from their fall, "Whoever's doing this is hiding in the tree line, you and I will go and find him. Gray you stay back here and stop any arrows from hurting anyone!"

"I'll go with you!" Gray shouted, "I can just leave my ice wall here and go too!"

"NO!" Erza slashed her hand, "I recognize these arrows. They're shot by a wizard named Harlo Willis and they have magical properties. LOOK!" She gestured at the arrows which had started to MELT the ice that they had been blocked by. Erza walked over and grabbed the arrow that had been imbedded in the wall. It was wriggling and trying to get itself free! She pulled it from the wall and broke it in half. The purple glow faded away. "These are tracker arrows, and unless they are destroyed they will continue to fly after their target. Harlo will be sending more and I can't allow you to just leave a temporary shelter. Stay and keep the prisoner from being rescued. Natsu and I shall handle this."

She turned, "REQUIP! Adamantine armor!" Erza's strongest defense armor appeared and she gestured to Natsu, "Cover yourself in fire. Your flames are hot enough that they should burn any arrows flying at you!"

"AAAHHH YEAH! NOW YOU'RE TALKING! COME ON HAPPY!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy jumped on Natsu's back and spread his wings floating Natsu a few feet off the ground.

"FIRE DRAGON- EGG ARMOR!" Natsu clapped his hands above his head and brought them back down in a wide arch. From his hands a shower of fire fell around him and Happy, until it reached underneath them and completed the armor. Natsu and Happy were now completely encased in what looked like an egg made of fire!

"Fire Dragon EGG ARMOR!? When in the HECK did you learn to do that?!" I yelled.

"Just now!" Natsu shouted back, "NOW I'M FIRED UP! LET'S HIT THE SKIES HAPPY!"

"BUT WHAT IF IT BURNS MY WINGS OFF!" The little Exceed cried in fright, his eyes wide at the flames surrounding them.

"COME ONE BUDDY! THIS IS MY FIRE AND I'D NEVER LET IT HURT YOU! YOU TRUST ME RIGHT!?"

"uhhh... AYE SIR!" Happy shouted out.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO! ERZA- LAST ONE THERE'S A 'ROTTEN EGG'! HAHAHA!" Natsu laughed manically and he flew off towards their target

Erza grinned then drew her sword, "You dare try to take me out from behind!? COWARD!" Erza roared and leapt from behind the ice shield and ran across the field towards the forest, her sword swinging at invisible (to my eye) arrows that continued to fly from the tree line.

"Natsu... that crazy idiot... but he gave me an idea. ICE-MAKE: IGLOO!" Gray also threw his arms up and the ice shield transformed itself into a dome that completely surrounded us. All of sudden the noise from the battle (mostly Erza yelling "COWARD" and Natsu yelling "LOOK I'M AN EGG!") became muffled.

"Thanks Gray... though maybe I should have brought my winter coast instead of a skirt and tank stop!" I said as I shivered.

"YYYeaah... mmaa...mmee ttttoo!" Wendy replied, her teeth chattering, "Are you okay Carla?"

"I'm fine child! I, at least have fur to keep me warm!" Carla tsked and walked over and hugged herself to Wendy, "It's you who should be worried."

"Sorry guys... I know your not use to the cold like I am," Gray apologized, his arms stretching out in front of him pressing against the front wall of his dome. I could here the thudding sounds of arrows hitting the dome, and could see them as they tried to burn through the ice.

"It's okay... I'd rather have you concentrated on kkkeeeping this ice shield up, then making sure we're warm by the fire." I tried to joke.

He turned his head and grinned, "If you want fire, I'm definitely not the wizard for you!"

 _Yeah... don't I know!_

"So this is all just one guy? He's super powerful! I wonder who else they'll send for the rescue?"

"They're not here to rescue me... *cough*" a husky voice called from behind us.

"AAAHH!" I screamed startled at the unfamiliar voice.

"It's just the man you fried Lucy! Calm down!" Carla shrilled at me

"Oh sorry..." I replied sheepishly. I walked over and knelt beside him, "Why do you say that? Isn't it obvious someone's trying to help you?" I observed our prisoner. He was a large man, built like the Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale, one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

 _Fortunately he's not as powerful as Jura, or else that fight might have gone pretty differently._

I returned my attention to and examined him closer. He had on brown, nondescript clothes and was wearing a dark cape with a hood. He had a slight accent and nutmeg skin that seemed to indicate he from the southern continent and not Fiore herself.

"Because... 'dats not how Valentino works. He knows too many people are tryin' to find him... so as one of his men, if you get caught it's game ova' for you."

"Do you mean...?" I put a hand to my mouth.

He stared up at me with black eyes, so black I couldn't even see where the pupil started and the iris began, "It's true, sista. I won't be seein' the light of day tomorrow." He gave a forced laugh which turned into a cough. He closed his eyes in pain, "And to think I'm gonna loose my life for a few extra gold coins."

"What do you mean? Did Valentino hire you? Why would he kill you if he thought you were valuable enough to pay!" I was confused and angry... this man sounded like a true monster.

"That's how it is for most of da men I know. Valentino hires us to go through different towns and cause a scene. Steal a few things, break some stuff. But most of us ain't ever seen da' man. We work wit' some of his lower captains, who pay us to do these things. I unfortunately, curse da Gods, had to bring 'em somethin' special da' other day and so was told where da' new camp is. Dats' why he sent Harlo afta' me... I know where to find them."

"Well... if you told us... we promise to keep you safe!" I eagerly offered.

He laughed and coughed, "Sorry sista... I ain't no squealer, even if I am done wrong!"

"But... He's trying to kill you! A man like that doesn't deserve your loyalty!" I insisted, "And you already owe us! Wendy here healed you!"

He glanced over at Wendy who nodded her head emphatically, "Thats right! You wouldn't be awake if it wasn't for me!"

He cocked his head a little, "Was it not because of da' "fire-egg", out there dat' I was even in a position to be needin' healin'?"

"Errrrr... maybe," Wendy muttered.

"Too bad little sista'... not good enough." He closed his eyes briefly, "I won't be sayin' anything."

We all stood in silence at this last declaration.

"Well that's just too bad for you then." Gray's hard voice broke the through the air, "If you're so set on not saying anything and letting that madman take your life... I don't know why we need to keep you here." All of sudden the part of the ice dome that had been covering the man started to shrink away from the ground.

"WHAT ARE YA' DOIN!" The man called out his voice rising in panic, "Put dat back down! Arrows will get in!"

"You already said you didn't care. I'm just helping you out buddy!" The ice inched back even further.

"Gray!", I yelled, "Stop! He could really get hit!" I grabbed my keys, "OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER- HEY!" A small chunk of ice flew from the side of dome and hit my hand sending my key ring flying. The moment it hit the ground ice incased it. "WHATS THE BIG IDEA GRAY! GIVE ME BACK MY KEYS!"

"I can't let you save him Lucy! He doesn't want it!" The ice was now a good foot off the ground and if that Harlo wizard saw it, it would be all over for the man.

"GRAY STOP!" Wendy yelled, then stood up, "This man SHOULD be saved! If you don't put the ice back down... I'll... I'll hit you with everything I got! WIND DRAGON..."

"IF YOU DO THAT THEN WE'RE ALL DEAD WENDY! Knocking me out means there won't be anyone to hold the dome up! This is what's called a scapegoat! We sacrifice one so that the rest of us can survive!"

Wendy looked shocked, but slowly lowered her hands, "But Gray..."

"I'm sorry Wendy but this is how it's got to be! NOW, ICE-MAKE: ROPE!" 3 long ropes came out of the dome and wrapped themselves around me, Wendy, and Carla.

"AAHH!" We all screamed as the ropes pulled themselves back and we were effectively chained to the ice wall nearest Gray.

"GRAY!" I yelled!

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" A wall sprung up from the ground and cut the space of the dome in half. We were safe on Gray's side, but the Valentino man was now almost completely without shelter!

"WAIT!" He screamed and through the ice I could see him moving and he slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position.

A pan-sized hole appeared in the ice, and I could see his face through it, "Yeah!? Whaddya want!" Gray hissed.

"PLEASE! You are Fairy'dail, no? You SAVE people! You just gonna let me die?!" His eyes were wide with panic, "You can't do dis'!"

"Says who, huh? I don't help anyone who would sit back and let someone else fight their battles because they're too scared to do the right thing! In my mind that already makes you a dead on the inside! Who cares if you're dead on the outside too?" Gray gave him an unforgiving smile, "You choose friend, die now for no reason OR tell us where Valentino is and you can live to make up for your past mistakes!"

"Bbbbutt... I can't tell ya'!" The main was practically wailing.

"GRAY! STOP THIS!" I shrieked, "HE'S GOING TO GET HIT!"

"DECIDE!" Gray bellowed.

"LOOK! UP IN THE SKY!" Carla yelled.

All of our eyes turned heaven-ward.

I squinted, trying to see through the thick and blurry ice... and when I realized what I saw, I gasped.

Up in the sky were dozens upon dozens of glowing purple spots and they were headed directly towards our dome!

"LAST CHANCE!" Gray screamed.

"I'LL TELL YOU! SAVE ME!" The man bawled, "I PROMISE YOU!"

"ICE MAKE: DOME!" The part of the dome that was almost completely gone immediately reappeared again and covered the man completely. At that moment the arrows started hitting and all of us heard thud after thud after thud. The ice ropes binding us disappeared and the wall that separated us from the man also evaporated. He was sitting up and shivering, muttering under his breath, "Thank you... Thank you..." His eyes then rolled up into their sockets and he fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.

Wendy and I rushed over and knelt beside him. His breathing was shallow but steady and we both sighed in relief.

I turned flaming eyes back towards the ice wizard, "What. The. HELL. Was. That!" I screeched, "You almost killed him!"

"I DID NOT!" He didn't turn to look, which is when I noticed that he was still holding both of his arms out and pressing them against the wall. He was covered in sweat and he was trembling from head to toe.

"Gray!" I jumped up and ran to stand beside him, "What's the matter? Why are exhausted? What do mean you almost didn't kill him? Do you need help? How can I help? What can I..."

"No offense Lucy," He interrupted, letting out a soft chuckle, "But could you shut up? I can't keep all your questions straight, let alone answer them."

"Sorry!" I bit my bottom lip.

He sighed, "Now... to answer. That guy back there was never in danger, I just made it look that way."

"What do you mean? I don't understand..."

"Lucy."

"Sorry. Shutting up."

"Thanks... I was able to do that by creating another ice dome above the one we are in now."

"But I didn't see..."

He gave me a hard look and I went silent.

"Anyway... the reason you couldn't see it is because I made looking-glass ice."

"WHAT'S LOOKING-GLASS ICE?!" My mind screamed, but only a small "oh" escaped my lips.

He grinned, "Egg-head out there ain't the only one with tricks up his sleeve. It's an ice make magic I've been working on recently. It's called 'looking-glass ice' and it's ice that is completely see through. It's incredibly tricky and hard to master, so I've been wanting to try it out in battle to get a gauge on how much more I need to practice... it's sorta a fluke that I was able to try it in this situation." He breathed deeply, "The moment he said that Valentino was out to kill him, I started making the secondary ice-dome. I correctly guessed that he might have needed a little bit of persuasion to tell us what he knew."

I held up my hand and he nodded saying, "Lucy."

"But why didn't you let me and Wendy know?! Or even Carla? We all thought you'd gone insane or something! It was terrifying."

"I needed him to believe that I was willing to let him die, and the best way to do that was to let him see that not even my friends could help him, even though they clearly wanted to... I'm sorry for the trick and scaring you guys. It was the only way I could think of to convince him that I was serious."

I thought for a moment, allowing myself to take in his explanation. Gray waited patiently as I processed all the information he'd given.

Finally, "I guess... I guess that makes sense... you're forgiven for the scare BUT... next time I don't know if I'll be able to act as well since I know you really wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Hopefully there won't be a next time... It made me feel awful tying you up and taking away your keys."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" I turned and looked around and saw them twinkling just a few feet away. I quickly grabbed them and returned to Gray. "Well if you want to get me mad again, just try to take these away a second time! You won't be standing by the time I'd be done with you."

Gray gave a small laugh then tensed up, leaning heavily on the his arms.

"You're exhausted... how can I help?"

"There's nothing much right now... those arrows burn through my ice pretty quickly, so it's hard to shatter them before they do any damage. Plus it took a lot of concentration and power to build the looking-glass ice, since it has to be thin enough to believably be see-through BUT strong enough not just to crack and break under one hit."

"Did it crack?"

"Yeah."

"How many arrows did it take?" I asked curiously.

He grinned, "7 or 8. I thought I was only good enough to hold up against one or 2 of those things... guess I'm just naturally better then even I thought!"

I shook my head smiling, "Yeah well... don't puff yourself up too much. All I have to do is tell Juvia that you'll give her a kiss if she can break through your ice shield and then we'll see just how strong you really are!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Gray had the same look of panic on his face that the man just had when looking his death in the eye a few minutes ago.

"Maybe... maybe not!" I teased, but then I sobered, "But seriously do you need help? I can summon Loke and he can go outside and smash some of those arrows."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm okay. Honestly the best thing now would be for those two to wrap it up and find the purple glow freak so I can let the shield down."

"I think you might be getting your wish!" Wendy called from the back, "I can't hear any more explosions or arrows... plus I smell Erza coming back towards us."

"You think its safe to let the shield down then?"

"I think so."

"Finally." Gray groaned and and let his arms drop, and the igloo that surrounded us disappeared.

Standing in front of us was a heavy breathing Erza, her armor looking dirty but not too worse for wear.

But the woods behind her were on fire.

"Wendy, I know your'e healing that man, but could you go and help Natsu put out the flames? He is eating as much of it as possible, but I think having a Wind Dragon Slayer would be much more effective." Erza called out.

"Of course! Come on on Carla!" Carla jumped on Wendy's back and flew her towards the glowing woods.

"Report." Erza demanded.

"Ahhh.." I was distracted by the flames, which seemed to be dying down quickly now that Wendy was blowing it all out with her wind magic, "...The man woke up and we we're able to... convince him to tell us where Valentino is hiding." I stated, "He passed out again from stress, but I think he'll come to in a few minutes."

"Excellent. How were you able to persuade him?"

I glanced at Gray and he shrugged, "It's kinda a long story but to sum it up... intimidation."

"HA! Who find's you intimidating? That's like being scared of an ice sculpture!" A voice howled from the sky.

We all turned and looked up to see Natsu and Happy completely covered in black ash and soot... with Natsu sporting a HUGE belly, while a very tired looking Happy was doing his best to not drop his dragon-slayer and have him splatter all over the ground!

"Oh... my tummy!" Natsu groaned as Happy was finally able to plop him on the ground.

"Too much to eat Natsu?" I innocently asked, "I thought you'd never NOT be hungry!"

"Yeah, I never knew you could get uglier but congratulations... you look like a bloated walking chimney!" Gray started laughing, obviously still tired but not willing to let Natsu have the last laugh.

"I'm awesome loser! Didn't you see my Egg of Doom! And once I digest all of this fire I'll burn you to the ground!

"Bring it on JERK! I'm ready when you are!"

"YOU'RE ON! PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED ELSA!"

"IN YOU'RE DREAMS AZULA!"

"STOP!" Erza again boomed at the two wizards, "Our mission and capturing Harlo are not over yet!"

"What do you mean? Didn't you get him?" I asked confused.

She shook her head, "No. His arrows had been enchanted to shoot from all over the woods, but he wasn't at a single location that we could find. That just mean's he is still out there and now they'll redouble their efforts to get their comrade back."

"Ahhh... not exactly." I explained the situation to Erza and Natsu and once I'd finished the story, both looked downright... avenging.

"He would kill his followers, whether or NOT they divulged any information?!" Erza seethed, "This man shall NOT prevail."

"I can't believe that he would do that to his own guild-mate!? WHERE'S THE LOYALTY! I'm gonna find these guys and beat 'em up until they don't think like that anymore! I'm FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu howled and tried to move but... his belly was still 4 sizes to big and all he did was roll around to a different sitting position.

"Not all guilds are as amazing as Fairytail guys!" A squeaky voice called out, and Wendy came running up, Carla right by her side, "I should know! I'm the only one who's been in different guilds before!"

"Wasn't your first guild just an illusion?" Natsu asked.

"And you were only in Lamia Scale for one year," Happy added.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" I railed, "She doesn't need the reminder!"

"Sorry!" Both cried out.

Wendy just smiled, "It's okay. I'm just saying that Fairytail is really unique and I feel sad for the people who end up in bad situations like this guy." She walked over to the man and knelt down, "Anyway, this guy doesn't seem so bad in fact..." Wendy's voice died and then in a strangled whisper, "He's not breathing."

"WHAT!?" We all yelled and ran to stand around Wendy.

"What do you mean he's not breathing!?" Erza demanded.

"Did that Harlo guy get to him!? Because if he did, I'll make his life a living HELL!" Natsu swore!

"Calm down, I haven't seen anyone and I was watching the whole time! Maybe one of those arrows nicked him and it had poison." Gray thought aloud, and then his calm expression turned panicked, "WAIT! What if an arrow got past my ice shield while I was tricking him?! Did I kill him?"

"Wendy, what's going on?" I frantically asked her and shook her shoulder a little, "Wendy."

Then in a confused voice she answered, "He's not breathing... but he's alive?"

"HUH?" We all puzzled.

"He's not breathing... but he's still alive?" She repeated, trying to chew on each word before it came out, "He's not breathing... but... he's... STILL ALIVE!"

Wendy turned smiling, "I'm not sure how but even though he has no breath, he doesn't smell like he's dead."

"Smell? Wouldn't it be too early to even tell at this point?" I asked confused.

"Usually yes, but for Dragon Slayers, life has a really distinct smell and so does death. And this guy DEFINITELY smells alive! Take a whiff Natsu!"

"Huh..." Natsu bent down and took two deep inhales through his nose, "You're right Wendy. He IS alive!"

"Well now dat we've all come to the conclusion I'm alive, I'd like to thank ya." A voice called from above.

"AAAAHHHH! A ghost! CARLA SAVE ME!" Happy yelled and threw himself at the white feline.

"Not now Happy!" She moved her body slightly and he went flying past.

"Almost my lida' blue bruda', but not quite. If you'd be kind enough to look up."

We all looked and gasped. Standing above, glowing and floating, was the figure of the man on ground.

"I haven't gotten around to introducin' myself, so now I'd like to! The name is Dwayne, and I am a Ethereal Wizard." The figure bowed slightly then straightened, "And I guess I owe you my life."

 **...**

 _Just 30 feet beyond the clearing where our heroes stand, a familiar pair of blank eyes hides in the tall grass, just waiting for the right moment._

 ** _..._**

 _"_ I've never heard of an Ethereal wizard before... What exactly can you do?" Erza asked, her eyes dashing between the prone figure and the floating specter, "Besides the obvious, of course."

"I'm glad you asked, Big-Sista. You see, even though Ethereal wizardry is not da most powerful magic offensive-wise, it can be used to greatly give you an advantage over any opponent.

Erza nodded, "Go on."

"Basically ma' power is dat' I can have my magic leave my body, and take on my own form outside of it. So while it is technically not ma' soul, you can think of it as dat'. As long as ma' body is fine, I can leave and roam the world in this form. Which can make for interesting eavesdropping opportunities and some mighty funny pranks to pull on people!" The specter grabbed his belly and started to laugh, "OH HO HO! I've had some good times!"

"I certainly see how advantageous and unique that is," Erza complimented, "No wonder Valentino wanted to pay you well. Your skills are quite worth it."

"Well, he didn't think they were good enough not to kill, Big-Sista. Remember dat'." He looked down at her.

"Of course. I am just thoroughly stunned at how cunning and yet stupid Valentino seems to be. To try and waste such a partner," she shook her head, "incredible."

"Thank you Big-Sista, for the compliment." The ghost bowed, "Now back to business. I heard what you were all saying before, and it sounds like you plan to go afta' Valentino and bring him to justice."

"Oh yeah!" I chirped, "He's going down. No way he can mess with our guild and get away with it."

"That is what y'all kept sayin' and somehow I believe you." He smiled and it lit up his whole face, "Anyway the best part about my Ethereal form is that I can actually turn other wizard's power, whether ethereal or not, and create their own magic spirit form! And dats' how I'm gonna show you where he is hiding. I'm gonna take two of you with me and show you how to get there in ya' spirit forms."

"Now that sounds AWESOME! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned, "Sign me up Mr. Ghost Man!"

"I won't be takin' you Fire-Egg." Dwayne-spirit folded his arms.

"WHAT? WHY NOT!? I WANT TO BE A GHOST AND SCARE PEOPLE!" Natsu cried, stomping his foot into the ground, "It's not fair!"

 _Stop acting like a child... and heart? Stop finding it so damn adorable._

"I do believe it was you Fire-Egg 'dat put me into such a position. Call me petty, but I don't want to take you." Dwayne-spirit gave a smug grin.

"Ah come on man! It wasn't personal." Natsu whined.

"Looks like your at the end of line pal," Gray grinned, "Too bad."

"Why you..." Natsu growled

"Oh I won't be takin' you either Chilly-Roof."

"Huh?!"

"I heard everything you said, 'bout how I wasn't really in danger, you just needed to scare me... though I appreciate not being in any real harm, dat doesn't mean I am forgivin' your tricks anytime soon." Dwayne-spirit replied to the sullen looking ice wizard, "In fact, I've decided 'dat I'll be takin' my two sistas over there." He pointed towards Wendy and me, "And we have to get goin'... I don't have much power left and if I don't show you soon, Valentino will have disappeared."

"Why can't you just tell us where it is?" Erza took a step forward, "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"I could, but it would do ya know good. Valentino has enchantment script spells all along da' way and da' moment you pass over one, you either will be trapped and helpless, or you will totally forget what you are doin' there in da' first place. Plus he always has people watchin' the path and skies, and can warn him in advance." Dwayne replied, "Using Ethereal magic is da' safest and fastest way to Valentino."

"Forgive me then. I see your logic." Erza brought a fist up to her chest and saluted Dwayne-ghost, "Lucy and Wendy will fine right? It won't hurt to create Ethereal forms?"

"Not at all Big-Sista. It's hard to describe for one who has never experienced it before, but it feels almost like you are in da' most vivid dream of your life. All they need to do is grab a hold of ma' hands and I can do da' rest. My real hands I mean." he clarified as Wendy started stretching hers towards the sky.

"Oh yeah, duh." She dropped it and blushed.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"Only a few minutes. We aren't goin' dat far, it would be a different story if I was taking you across the the entire island!"

"You ready Lucy? Wendy? We three will stay here and make sure none of you are hurt." Erza pulled out her sword.

"Okay..." I walked over and laid down next to Real-Dwayne and once I was semi-comfortable, I grabbed his left hand with my right. Wendy did the same just on the opposite side.

"Good, good... I always wanted to be holdin' hands with two beautiful women!" Dwayne-spirit gave a cheeky grin, then sobered and looked at Erza, Natsu and Gray, "Just to remind you know Big-Sista, Fire-Egg and Chilly-Roof. If our bodies are hurt too much while we are in this state, our Ethereal spirit won't be able to return and if we die..." Dwayne-spirit gave a deep breath, "We will be stuck in this form for all eternity."

"WHAT?" Wendy and I yelled, "You should have told us that BEFORE!"

"Sorry sistas, but 'dat is the risk we have to take to get Valentino." Dwayne-spirit replied.

"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen. REQUIP! BLACK WING ARMOR!" Erza shined, then appeared in her black and silver armor, the wings spread out.

"You guy's will be fine. We got this." Gray said shirtless and held up his hands that were glowing white with power, "Just make sure you figure out where Valentino is so we can kick his butt."

"Nothing will touch you Luce." Natsu strode forward, looking back to his regular self, and stared down at me, "As long as I'm alive, nothing will hurt you or Wendy."

"Thanks Natsu." I felt myself get a little teary, but I quickly blinked them away, "And don't you guys worry! Wendy and I got this!"

"Right!" Wendy affirmed.

"Okay! Lets get to it then! Sistas... just close your eyes..." Dwayne spirit called down.

I slowly let my eyelids drop and the last image I saw was Natsu's face as he watched over me.

 **...**

End of Chpt. 2

 **HEY! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review and comment! I'd love to know what your thoughts are.  
Like I said, there is always room for improvement!**

 **Shout out to anyone who caught my 'Disney' and 'Nickelodeon' references! You are AWESOME.  
And if you didn't... go look up "Frozen" and "Avatar: The Last Airbender"**

 **Also when Natsu does his egg-armor, I pictured it like how Mew and MewTwo (from Pokemon: The First Movie) have those magic balls surrounding their bodies and they attack each other. If you haven't seen that movie... seriously watch it. Its fantastic and the nostalgia feels are incredible!**

 **'Til next time my beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter 3- A New Member

**Hey awesome reader!**

 **Welcome to Chpt. 3! The first part of this used to be in Chpt.2 but I realized that it needed to be broken up... 10,000 words to one chapter is a little much! Anyway, notes on this chapter:  
~ Again, Dwayne (one of our newest character) has an accent that I hear as similar to Sebastian from "The Little Mermaid" so use your imagination and you'll get what I'm envisioning.  
~ I go between Lucy and Natsu's POV in this chapter, so just pay attention to when it switches back and forth.**

 **A'ight... nuff said. Time to get back to the story!**

 **IDOFT. HMD. (I Don't Own Fairytail. Hiro Mashima Does.)**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: A New Member**

 **Natsu POV**

Lucy's eyes closed and I took a deep breath.

Mr. Ghost Man's ghost flickered and he quickly called down, "I can't create their Ethereal forms AND keep this projection going. You won't be able to see any of us, but I promise we'll wake up soon." His image then disappeared.

 _"Lucy better be okay... Or I'll roast Mr. Ghost Man until even his spirit burns up!" I swore in my head_

I turned and looked at Chilly-Roof and Big Sister, "Well, are we just gonna sit here? That assassin dude is out there somewhere!"

Erza nodded, "For now we need to stay and protect the girls and Dwayne... but once they've returned the hunt is on."

"Alright. Finally some action, I didn't want you and Fire-Egg to take it all!" The ice-bucket replied.

"Yeah well, like you'd be any help Chilly-Roof!" I shot back.

"Shut up frying pan!"

"Make me freezer burn!"

"Can't we have one conversation where you two don't end up fighting!" Erza snarled.

"I couldn't agree more.," Carla knelt by Wendy, taking her other hand in her paw, "This is ridiculous... I should be there with Wendy. I could have flown her."

"Not without giving away your position. Just like Dwayne said... this was the best way." Erza replied.

"It definitely is the best way to make Lucy look funny! Watch!" Happy whipped out a marker and stalked towards Lucy's face, "Hehehehe..."

I walked over and grabbed the pen, "Hey bud, most of the time I'd be right there with ya, but for now... We'd better just concentrate on keeping everyone safe."

"Party-pooper!" Happy whined, then flew and sat down next to Lucy, "It would have been so funny!"

I gave my best blue friend a small smile, "I know... next time for sure."

"Natsu is right, we need to be on high-" A faint hissing sound came out of nowhere and Erza stopped speaking.

"GRAY! Get them under some protection NOW!" She yelled.

"ICE MAKE: IGLOO!" A glowing white dome appeared and completely covered the three bodies lying on the ground and the two little exceeds who were next to them.

We turned and looked for tell-tell signs of glowing purple specs... "THERE!" Gray shouted, pointing south where, only a dozen or so meters away, a FIGURE was standing up and dozen of glowing arrows were flying towards us!

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" I bellowed while throwing my arms in a large arc outwards towards the arrows. When they hit my fire, they burned and disappeared!

"ALRIGHT! LETS GET THAT GUY!" My flames disappeared and... the dude was GONE!

"Where is he? Did you burn him too?!" Gray hissed.

"No! He must of used Natsu's flames for cover and found a new hiding spot! BE VIGILANT! I will go and search- you two stay here." Erza instructed then flew out into the field, "SHOW YOURSELF HARLO WILLIS! What is the meaning of this!? The last time I saw you, you were working for an upstanding and powerful guild! How dare you throw your lot in with Valentino! HARLO!"

"Wait Erza knows him?" I asked confused.

"Yeah... Erza has talked about him before back at the guild. I guess he's a pretty powerful wizard who she has run into a few times... He's suppose to be pretty cool too, Erza said his skills on the bow are neck and neck with hers. I can't imagine how someone Erza respected so much ended up being a criminal." Gray replied, his eyes scanning the entire area.

"Well I haven't seen anything amazing yet! All he's done is shoot a few puny arrows, and we were able to stop all those!"

"Use your brain Natsu! All of those arrows, the forest, everything has been to distract us and keep us on edge. Erza said his bow skills are good, but it's his 'Assassin Magic' that makes him scary. Like how was he only within a few dozen yards of us and you or Wendy didn't smell him? Plus Erza and I never suspected he was so close!"

 _Whoa... now that he mentions it... I can't smell anything but fire and smoke. How'd he do that?!_

"Like I said, he's a master at camouflage and deception, so just keep your eyes peeled."

"Got it."

Erza was still out in the field dodging and slashing through arrows, still calling out to Harlo to show himself, but nothing was appearing.

 _Dammit... Where is he?! We can't see anything in this smoke, not to mention we've been up all night fighting this guy! If we can't see him then we'll never be able to.._

"Wait! I got an idea!" I tilted my head upwards towards the stars.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna light this place up! I don't know how long I can keep it going so make sure you and Erza find the creep quick!" I took a deep breath, "FIRE DRAGON ROOOOAAAARRR!" My flames flew skyward and illuminated the entire field.

Gray shut his eyes from the sudden bright light, when we both heard Erza scream from across the field, "GRAY! ON THE ROOF!"

"What the...?" Gray turned and a dark shape came bounding from the top of the nearest building, yelling, "ASSASSIN'S ART- SYTHE!" A bright purple band of light flew from the figure and hit Gray full on in the chest!

"GAAAHHH!" He yelled and fell over, clutching himself as he rolled into the fetal position, "AAAHHH!"

The figure landed on top of the dome and whipped out a throwing knife and started hacking at the ice structure.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU FREAK! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I bellowed and flew over to give him my right hook, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" I was about to hit when he shimmered slightly, and then was gone! "WHAT THE?!"

"ASSASSIN'S ART- FLYING STARS!" A voice yelled from behind me.

I didn't turn around, I just reacted. I jump up from the igloo, high into the air, and did a backwards flip until my head was facing the ground. I saw small purple dots fly right where I had been standing, and the caped man standing about 10 feet away. "OH NO YOU DON'T! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" I sent another wave of fire at the assassin. His image shimmered and then appeared another 10 feet to the left, completely missing my dragon's fire!

"AAHH COME ON! STAY STILL WHY DON'T YA!" I yelled at the figure!

"If you want to save your ice friend, I suggest you let me past." A low voice called out.

"What'chu talking 'bout Willis?" I screamed back as I landed in front of him, barely 8 feet away.

"What I am saying is that my Wizard Assassin power does much more damage then just the initial hit." He gestured towards Gray, "Right now, the magical poison that is in all of my attacks are seeping into his system. If he doesn't get medical attention soon... then it would be better to find a gravestone instead of a doctor."

"WHAT!? I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT! FIRE DRAGON TALON!" I ran towards him, my foot coming up to strike him, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

He shimmered.

"NO" I yelled and tried to speed up my attack, but the moment I was about to connect, he disappeared.

He reappeared standing next to Gray, with a knife in one of his hands holding it above the shivering ice wizard, "If you're not going to take his life seriously, then neither shall I." He brought his hand down, going for the killing blow.

"GRAY!"

A spinning sword came out of the darkness and hit Harlo's hand, knocking the knife from his grip.

"GAH!" He yelled since the sword's blade and hit him perfectly to slice open the top of his hand.

Erza flew from behind me and pulled out another sword, "YOU SHALL NOT TAKE ANY LIVES HERE TONIGHT!" She let out a warrior's cry and threw herself into the assassin, who was too distracted by his hand that he hadn't teleported yet! They crashed to the ground with Erza's sword right above his throat, the only thing stopping her was another short knife that Harlo had produced.

"What happened to you?!" Erza grounded out between her teeth, "The last time we met, you were talking about going on retreat to reestablish your soul! You were a respected wizard under the Flying Carpet Guild! Now what are you?! A HIRED GUN FOR SALE?!"

He didn't reply but the next moment his figure started to shimmer.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted!

"GOT IT!" I looked around trying to pinpoint where the disappearing magic act was going to appear next.

I saw a slight purple glow 10 feet away, next to the igloo and raced towards it, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

For one second, I thought I hadn't chosen the correct spot, but then the assassin appeared, right where my fist connected with his face!

"GAAHH!" He screamed and flew backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"YEAH BOY! THAT TRICK DON'T WORK NO MORE!" I called after him, "YOU AIN'T HURTIN' ANYONE!"

He groaned and pulled himself up in a kneeling position, and brought out a bow from behind his back.

"Watch out!" I called to Erza, "Protect Gray!"

"REQUIP! ADAMANTINE ARMOR!" She brought back her defense armor and surrounded Gray with the shield, "You have to stop him Natsu!"

"ASSASSIN'S ART- EXPLODING ARROWS!" He sent 4 arrows flying towards me which immediately flashed and turned into flying fireballs!

 _Alright! NOW IT'S TIME FOR SOME ACTION!_

I started sucking and the fireballs came streaming into my mouth! "Now I got a fire in my belly!" I gave him a mad grin, "See if you can dodge this one buddy! FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART-" Flames started to streak down my arms

He drew an arrow and yelled, "ASSASSIN'S ART: DECEPTION!" and released, the arrow exploding into a purple fireball coming straight at me.

"CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

My fire roared across the field and created a circle 10 feet wide so that if he did managed to teleport he'd still get caught! My fire completely obliterated his last arrow that shot and the rig of fire erupted around him. Once my fire cleared, he gave a groan, fell forward and landed on his stomach.

"HAHAHA! DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO USE FIRE MAGIC AGAINST A FIRE DRAGON!" I cackled.

"Who said... *huff*... I was going for you?" the exhausted figure mumbled, before closing his eyes and blacking out.

My eyes widened when I remembered his attack- DECEPTION! I whipped my head around and saw one arrow fly out of the darkness of a shadow, heading straight towards the igloo, it's faint purple light blinking on and off.

"WHAT! NOO!" I ran, trying to stop the impact, "LUCY!"

The arrow lodge itself into the igloo, the purple light blinked three times quickly, then the arrow exploded in purple flames.

"LUCY! HAPPY! NO!" I screamed, covering my face as ice from the igloo flew and hit me. I slowly looked back up, terrified at what I might see. The igloo was in pieces, with the surrounding area charred and a few patches of grass glowing with purple fire. But the bodies... WE'RE GONE!

"Up here!" A smooth, voice called out from above.

I looked up... to see Happy carrying Dwayne, Carla carrying Wendy, and LOKE holding Lucy close to his chest.

"Thought you could use a hand." Loke smirked as he and the two Exceeds landed.

"LOKE! How'd you get here!? And how'd you survive the blast?!"

"I could sense that Lucy needed my help, so I appeared on my own inside that little ice tent back there, which was much too crowded for my taste. All I needed was to have Lucy and a few glasses of wine and it would have been-"

"Get ON with it Loke," I growled out.

"Right sorry. Anyway I was able to prevent some of the blast from countering it with my own Regulus power. All we needed a split second of cover so we could fly above the explosion." He replied, nodding towards the exceeds.

"You okay Happy?!" I ran over and the blue cat jumped into my arms.

"Aye sir!"

"You came just in time Loke," Erza's voice called. We turned around to see Erza back into her normal gear, kneeling over Gray, "Thank you."

"No problem. Lucy is MY wizard after all. I'd would go to the ends of the earth for her, I'd climb the tallest mountains, cross the deepest seas-"

"We GET it!" I barked, "And why don't you put Lucy down!?"

"Maybe in a minute," he winked, "It's been awhile since I've held her so close- its been pure misery without her touch!"

 _I'll show you misery jerk_

I started stalking towards the spirit, intent on showing him what MY touch felt like, when a voice mumbled, "What's... what's happening...?"

"Lucy! You're back!" I felt my heart skip a beat

 _Don't scare me like that again!_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Lucy POV_**

"What's... what's happening...?" I groaned as I slowly started to open my eyes.

I heard _his_ voice, "Lucy! You're back!" and felt arms tighten around me.

 _Is Natsu holding me?!_

If so... I don't know if I want to wake up! But these arms... didn't feel like Natsu... and the body DEFINITELY wasn't giving off the level of heat that Natsu does!

 _WHO'S TOUCHING ME!?_

"Lucy my darling..." a voice whispered in my ear and I panicked.

"LUCY KICK!" I screamed and launched away from the chest holding me with both my feet! I heard a strangled, "Guff" then I felt the arms let go and I started to fly backwards. I tensed, preparing myself to hit the ground, when another pair of arms caught me!

This body had heat waves rolling off him!

"Nice one Luce!" I looked upwards and a laughing Natsu who was grinning down at me, "You should have see the look on your face Loke!"

 _LOKE!_

 _"_ Wait, what?! Loke?" I asked confused, "What's going on?"

Nastu helped me straighten and once I was standing, I saw a disheveled Loke lying on the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh my gosh Loke! I didn't realize it was you, I'm so sorry!" I ran over and looked down at my former guild-mate and now Celestial Spirit.

"No problems Lucy! *huff* Probably should have seen that coming." He grinned, "But hey, if you want to make it up to me, I know a beautiful little cafe that serves the best pasta around! Plus it's right next to a love hotel-"

"LOKE!" Both I AND Natsu screamed.

 _Why's he yelling?_

"Yeah... you should go back now." I shook my head in exasperation.

"Alright- but I'm not giving up! Catch you later Salamander, see you later Lovely Lucy!" And Loke disappeared in a twinkle of light.

 _I swear if he ever calls me Lovely Lucy again my next kick WON'T be an accident!... And why does Natsu look so mad?_

"Oh... *YAWN*... I feel so sleepy..." I turned and saw Wendy sit up, "How long we're we-"

"WENDY!" Erza yelled and all three of us turned to look, "Wendy! Gray was hit during the fight with assassin-magic and now has poison running through his body! He need's immediate attention!"

"Oh my gosh Gray!" Wendy pulled herself up, but started swaying.

"Wendy child! Are you alright!" Carla flew up and held Wendy up from behind.

"Whoa... yeah... I'm just a little dizzy from our Ethereal journey! I'm fine, let's help Gray!" She ran towards Gray and knelt besides Erza.

"Oi... my head does hurt now. I never have brought three people into da' Ethereal world before!" Dwayne also was waking up and holding the side of his head, "I'll be havin' a nasty headache for awhile!"

"Dwayne! Are you okay?" I ran over and grabbed his elbow, helping him to stand, "That was amazing by the way! You're an incredible wizard!"

He grimaced a little from pain but gave me a thumbs up, "Glad to hear it Sista! Just don't be asking for ma' help in the too near future. All ma' power is gone!"

We all shuffled over to where Gray was lying. "Is he going to be okay Wendy?" I asked, worried for my friend.

"Yeah... I just have to get all the poison out, but I think that after that all he needs is sleep." Wendy replied, not turning her head, all her concentration on helping Gray, "I don't think he'll be in fighting condition anytime soon."

"Let's just get him to 'safe' condition first," Erza replied, "We will worry about fighting afterwards."

Wendy nodded, "Agreed."

"What should we do with this guy?" Natsu called.

We all glanced over and he was holding Harlo up from behind with one hand, making him look like a fish he'd just caught.

 _Fish he just caught?! I am have been listening to Happy's stories WAAAY too much_

"We should send for the local Magic Council authorities. I'm afraid that local police may not be able to hold him-" Erza was cut off by Harlo reaching into his cape and producing a short dagger.

"NATSU! STOP HIM!" I shouted as he started to bring the knife back to throw.

"Once you die, I shall also take my own life! The Master demanded it!" Harlo called, "WE MUST NEVER BE CAUGHT! MAY THE MASTER'S WISHES-"

"I'll take that." Natsu quipped as he plucked the knife out of Harlo's hands, "And we better check for more."

"HOW DARE YOU GRAB AN ASSASSIN'S BLADE! I'LL RING YOU UP BY YOUR- AAHH!" Natsu started to shake the assassin wizard up and down as fast as he could until Harlo's body was just a blur. Dozens of knives, swords, arrows, darts, flying stars, and many other weapons that I didn't know the names of dropped to the ground beneath the man's feet.

"Come on! No more hiding!" Natsu chastised.

"LET *shake* GO *rattle* OF *roll* ME!" Harlo begged.

"I think that's everything," Natsu stated as finally the shower of weapons seemed to stop, "Where'd you put all that stuff?"

"Hmmmfffggghhh..." Harlo was green and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Sorry bro. Can't have to hurtin' anyone."

"Including himself. Nice work Natsu," Erza stood, "But I heard correctly? He said that he would take his own life instead of being caught? That doesn't sound like the Harlo Willis I know."

"Or even a sane person," I mumbled under my breath, still supporting Dwayne, "Do you know what he's talking about Dwayne? Are all of Valentino's men willing to... take themselves out?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Well to speak da' truth, I don't know if it's willin' to or if they just don't have a choice," He replied, "Set me down Sista. You look like ya gonna collapse."

"What do you mean by not having a choice?" Erza asked, "It seems like something only your own person could decide."

I helped Dwayne sit and once he was comfortable, he folded his arms and stared at the still-sick Harlo, "I am not high in da' ranks of da' gang, BUT... I have heard rumors dat da' ones closest to Valentino are willin' to die for him... almost TOO willin'."

"Mind control? Is that possible?" Erza stated, jumping to the conclusion from Dwayne's response.

He slightly nodded, "With magic almost anything is possible Big-Sista. So yes... if ya want my honest opinion, Valentino is too calculating to let anyone near him dat wouldn't follow his orders. And from what da' rumors say he is a POWERFUL wizard, so it definitely could be some sort of magic mind control."

"I see..." Erza turned and looked at Harlo, "If that's the case... perhaps the REAL Willis is still in there." She gestured to Natsu, "Leave him here. Then run to the Town Hall and find Mayor Peter. Ask him to bring the Magic Council representative that his town has been hosting in lieu of this situation. Explain what's happening and have him tell the Rep. to bring in reinforcements. Also ask him to bring the town's best doctor for Gray, and let him know it's for poison."

Natsu nodded but before he dropped Harlo, Dwayne timidly asked, "Not too intrude on the battle plans but... what do ya' plan on doin' with me?"

Erza thought for a moment, then replied, "The Magic Council will probably want a statement... but they also may be slightly unfair and accuse you of more then what's true since they don't have anyone else to blame at the moment.

"But Harlo is here! He is much higher up da' food chain then I am!" Dwayne pointed out.

"True, but if what you said is true, he is most likely under Valentino's control and can't be interrogated until his mind is his own again. YOU on the other hand chose payment to cause a ruckus... Which is why I believe they might let you take the fall since they have a lot of complaints from victims of Valentino who are seeking justice." Erza's face clouded over, "They have done such a thing before. I was also in a situation once where I was blamed for something that was not my fault."

"SAY WHAT!?" Dwayne looked panic, "I can't be wastin' away in jail! I was not made for the prison life! And what about all ma' beautiful ladies?!"

"You have multiple beautiful women?" I rolled my eyes at him.

He grinned and pointed at me, "I can't help if I'm a popular guy," then sobered, "I probably won't be seein' them anytime soon."

"Not necessarily..." Erza spoke slowly, "Perhaps we can come up with a solution."

"REALLY?" His eyes glowed in hope.

"Well, you did show us the way to his hideout AND told us about Harlo's condition. I think that counts for something... but how to make the Magic Council believe that? They'll just say that we forced you to reveal the truth and you will still take all the blame."

"That's not fair! I've never even touched anybody! I never would have been apart of of all this if they wanted me hurt people!" He held his hand up over his heart.

"You attacked me and Lucy!" Natsu cried out.

"Because you were chasin' me! And besides did I even hit either of you?!"

 _You almost hit me... but Natsu saved me_

"That's 'cause we're just too good together! Right Lucy!?"

"Yeah..." I started

"PLEASE! I promise on my ol' granny's Ethereal soul dat I never touched nobody! I am willin' to pay or give back whatever I damaged!" Dwayne practically wailed.

"Hmmmmm..." Erza contemplated.

We all sat there silently, trying to think of a solution.

"What if he were on a mission?" I asked thoughtfully, an idea starting to form in my mind.

"What? How would that help?" Erza questioned.

"Well... if he was on mission to INFILTRATE Valentino's gang and was only doing small things to gain trust, like break a few windows or take a few things, then the Council might give him benefit of the doubt and let him go without much problem."

"But to be on a mission he needs to be identified with an established guild that can back up his claims. Have you ever been with a guild?" Erza asked.

"No, not ever. I've only been in Fiore for a year and was with Valentino from da start," He replied pathetically, "What have I gotten ma' self into?!"

"Well this sounds preposterous," Carla spoke up from where she was kneeling beside Wendy, who was still working on Gray, "What sort of fool-brained guild would be willing to not only take-in this man but more importantly, LIE to the Magic Council about his activities..." She stopped when she saw me, Erza and Natsu grinning wickedly at each other, then sighed "... Why am I even surprised anymore?" She brought her paw of to her face and shook her head, "And to think that I MISSED this guild!"

"What? I don't understand..." Dwayne whipped his head, looking around at all of our faces, "Are you meaning to say?..."

I stretched out my hand, my pink Fairytail mark gleaming under the stars, "How would you like to be a member of Fairytail?"

"Really?!" He asked, his mouth wide open.

"Really-really!" I winked, "Not to brag, but it's basically the best wizard guild ever!"

"Well I... I... of course!" He shook my hand vigorously, then jumped up and howled in pain and delight, "I would love to be in Fairytail!"

"Alright!" Natsu dropped Harlo, who let out a groan when he hit the ground and gave Dwayne a high-five, "Welcome to the guild!"

"This is only a temporary position," Erza called out as we three did a happy dance, "We still have to approve it with the Master and make sure you actually HAVE changed and are willing to leave behind your nefarious ways." She folded her arms and gave a satisfied smirk, "But this solves the problem with the Council as they will be MUCH less likely to put you in prison if you have the might of Fariytail behind you."

"OH I PROMISE! I can't believe I get to be in Fairytail!" Dwyane crowed.

"This is awesome!" I laughed.

"This is a great strategy." Erza smiled.

"This is ridiculous... but so very much Fairytail." Carla shook her head.

"Natsu- get going. Now that we have Dwayne's situation figured out, we need the Magic Council here as soon as possible, along with a doctor for Gray."

"Yes ma'am! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" The two friends took off towards the town.

With that the scarlet haired warrior wizard returned her attention to the small Wind Dragon Slayer,"How's he doing Wendy?"

"I think I've almost got it... I've been able to rid his body of most of the poison, but he probably won't wake up for awhile." Wendy pronounced, and I could see her body trembling, the task of healing him so rapidly taking it's toll on her magic resources. She turned her head slightly and gave Dwayne a small grin, "Welcome to Fairytail!"

"Thank you ma' Liddle-Sista. I am happy to be apart of it!"

 **...**

When Natsu returned, he had brought the mayor, the Magic Council Rep., and a doctor. The Mayor and Council Rep, his name was Ralan, had been up already discussing the Valentino situation when Natsu had burst through the doors and told them about our little skirmish outside of town. Once they understood the situation they immediately went to investigate. But not before they had informed Natsu of the nearest doctor's house address and after being told, he had literally gone and KIDNAPPED the man while he was asleep! Doctor Lewis had NOT been pleased that he was standing in the field in just his pajamas but after Erza and I bowed profusely in apology and Erza kicked Natsu so hard that he went flying more then 30 feet, the Doctor gave a small "humph" and immediately turned his attention to Wendy. She explained that she'd cured Gray of the poison, but that he still needed rest and monitoring for the next few days.

Dr. Lewis nodded then let his attention rest on both Wendy and Dwayne, "What you've done is incredible Dragon Slayer, but being a low level wizard myself, I can sense that you are exhausted." He looked Dwayne up and down, "And this man as well looks like he went through the fire of Hell and then back again for fun!" He glared at Natsu, who was limping back from Erza's kick. He gave another "humph" then added, "I am going to have to insist that the three of you remain in town until your health is restored."

"But I have to help capture Valentino!" Wendy cried out.

"And I can't be lettin' ma' guild down!" Dwayne grinned at his comment.

Dr. Lewis held up his hand, "Doctor's orders. You are both too weak to be of any help against such an adversary as this Valentino. It would be better for you to recover and then join your guild-mates at that time."

"But!" Both wizards said.

"I agree." Erza stated.

"But!" They said again.

"No buts! Dr. Lewis clearly knows what he is talking about. To fight Valentino we need to be at our best and because of the circumstances, you three are not. You need to stay here for now and rest." She turned to Wendy, "In fact this might be better. You can keep an eye on Gray while also answering questions that the Council Mage Ralan may have."

Ralan nodded, he and Mayor Peter had arrived five minutes earlier and Erza had been explaining the situation.

"Wendy, as much as I would like you to be there, I can't ignore the facts to make you feel better. We can't be worrying about you AND fighting Valentino." Erza sliced her hand through the air, but at Wendy's teary face, her own softened and she bent down in front of the young blue haired wizard. "You are truly amazing. Harlo could be considered a S-Class wizard based solely on the poison that his spells are imbued with. It is without a doubt one of the most deadliest substances in Fiore... and you were able to heal Gray from it in only a few minutes. You are incredible, but not impervious. His healing, done that swiftly and with such a poison, would without a doubt deplete you of your magical energy. Please believe I know the pain your heart is feeling in not coming with us, but to know you are watching over Gray AND our friend Dwayne here... I can go forward into the mission without any qualms." She gave Wendy a small hug.

Wendy was crying, but was able to get out, "Okkkk...okaaaayyy... I'll stay and... and watch Gray."

"Ill be staying as well child to watch over you!" Carla stated then turned to Erza, "I'll make sure everyone heals."

Erza nodded, "Thank you." She then stood up, "Alright... Natsu, Lucy and myself are leaving. We need to find Valentino immediately and we've only got this small window of opportunity. Lucy, you'll be leading the way!"

I nodded then also bent down and gave Wendy a hug, "We'll be back soon! And just think... if you guys do get better you can always come and get us! You know where the headquarters are so even if Dwayne get's caught up with the Council, you and Gray can come find us! But you both have to get better!"

Wendy nodded as we separated, then Natsu put a hand her shoulder, "Yeah you gotta get Gray back to normal! How am I suppose to beat up someone who's sick!? I need him feeling 100% so I can 100% kick his butt!"

Wendy laughed and nodded one more time before walking over to help Dr. Lewis with Gray.

"Let's move out." Erza called, "We will be back a soon as we apprehend Valentino. Until then Mayor, Representative Ralan." Erza gave a small bow to the two men then turned to me, "Ready?"

"Let me just grab my bag!" I ran to where I had dropped the thing before when we first arrived with Dwayne in tow.

I grabbed it then turning said, "I'm ready-" when I was cut off by Dwayne gently grasping my upper arm, "Wait a moment Sista."

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

"I don't know much about Valentino, dat much is true. But I do know this... do NOT let ya-self be touched by his right hand."

"What do you mean?" My eyes going wide.

"All I know from others is dat wherever he goes he ALWAYS has his right hand in a glove and dat if he ever takes it off... run."

I nodded, getting a little scared at how serious the Ethereal mage's face was, "I'll remember... take care of yourself."

He shook his head, "Me, Liddle-Sista, and Chilly-Roof be fine. It's you three dat need to watch your backs."

I again nodded, at which point Natsu called out, "Which way Lucy?"

I turned at pointed towards the canyon that Natsu and I had started out in at the beginning of this night.

"It's through there... That's the way to find Valentino."

 **...**

End of Chpt. 3

 **Alright! We're gonna meet are villain next time and I am excited to start writing the real sappy and hot NaLu stuff after that!  
What did you think? Review and comment if you like! I'd really love some feedback!**

 **There is a 'deleted scene' from this chapter! If you would like to check it out, just head over to my page and it will under the storyboard: "You Just Don't Get It- Deleted Scenes" Every few chapters one of these deleted scenes will be published there so if you'd like to read more about our characters, then this is for you!**

 **Also I've realized that some of my favorite stuff to write is the insults that Gray and Natsu hurl at each other... :D I just find their relationship to be awesome and making up insults is quite fun! But along with that, if YOU have a great and original insult/name that they can call each other (Natsu towards Gray or vice-versa) leave it in the comment section and I just might throw it in! Of course I'll credit you for your insulting skills!**

 **Also along with that I am editing these on my own so there is definitely some mistakes... I apologize**

 **Who caught my Gary Coleman reference?! If not go look up "Diff'rent Strokes- Willis" You will not be disappointed :D**

 **Til Next Time!**


	4. Chpt 4- Said the Spider to the Fly

**Hey awesome reader!**

 **Welcome to Chpt. 4- we finally meet our villain (muwhaha)  
A warning for all- this chapter goes into the darker and more adult themes that I warned about in beginning. It's not horribly dark, but it's definitely not campy.  
Alright, that's bout it.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail and gets a boatload of money for it... which he well deserves.**

 **Chapter 4: 'Said the Spider to the Fly'**

 **...**

"Are we there yet!?" An whining Natsu whispered from behind me, "Why do we have to be all quiet and secret?!"

"I told you! Just because Dwayne said that there aren't guards posted along this path, doesn't mean one or two might not pass by when making their rounds!" I angrily whispered back. Erza, Natsu and myself were crouched behind a boulder that, according to what the Ethereal Wizard had shown me and Wendy, was only 50 feet or so from the secret cave entrance that led into Valentino's lair. Dwayne had explained that the entrance he'd shown us was the 'back door' to the gang's hideaway. It was hardly used, mostly for smaller supply shipments, but had been where Dwayne had dropped off a wizard artifact he'd stolen from a small town.

 _A Few Hours Ago:_

 _"... It's also so Valentino can have another escape route," Dwayne-spirit gestured as he, Wendy and I floated above the small cave entrance, "He knows it is dangerous to have anotha' way into his secret place, but he also realizes dat he might need an alternate escape route in da future."_

 _"So why doesn't anyone guard it?" Wendy-spirit asked, puzzled._

 _"They did have one guy, but he was on the inside of da cave. But besides dat, no one... I think it's because Valentino don't want anyone to know 'bout it," Dwayne-spirit shook his head, "Harlo brought me here only because they were returnin' the headquarters back inside and they didn't want me to see all da things and people they were movin' through da main entrance."_

 _"You said back... so does that mean they just switch between the same spots every time?" I asked._

 _"From what I can tell, yes. But I've neva' been to da other locations." Dwayne nodded, "But we betta' get back to our bodies. I can't say exactly but for some reason... I feel like my other body is ALSO floatin' right now."_

 _..._

"Natsu, if you question the plan one more time I swear I'll force you to ride the bus through town everyday for a week!" Erza threatened harshly.

Natsu's face turned green momentarily at the thought, then he nodded his head emphatically and held one finger up over his mouth.

"Finally..." I rolled my eyes. I peeked out from behind the boulder. It looked just like what I'd seen early when I was in Ethereal form, empty and you could hardly see the entrance to the cave.

"Is it clear?" Erza also peeked out, her face appearing below mine.

"I think so." I whispered back

"I want to see." Natsu's head appeared above mine.

"Me too!" Happy's little chirp called out as he floated and stuck his head out above Natsu.

We all watched a tumbleweed blow by.

"I believe we're good. Let's move out." Erza pointed her two fingers towards the cave and we all nodded.

Quietly we all started so creep near the entrance, on the lookout for any suspicious movement besides our own. But as luck would have it... no one appeared and we made it to the little enclosure that hid the opening. As I walked behind the enclosure the cave entrance appeared, about 6 to 7 feet tall.

"It's here!" I whispered excitedly.

Erza also crept behind the enclave and saw the cave, Natsu with Happy on his head were right behind her.

"Well, Dwayne was telling the truth. I am glad we put our trust in him." Erza gave a small grin.

"Alright! Does that mean we get to beat up-" Natsu started to crow loudly but I jumped over and threw my hands over his mouth.

"We still need to be quiet!" I hissed, both of my hands covering his trap.

He looked down at me, one of his eyebrows rising and I saw a small gleam appear in his eyes.

"Don't you-" I started, when I felt his tongue come out and lick my palm, "Ewww!" I gave a small squeal, ripping my hand back, "That's disgusting Natsu!"

He only grinned then put his tongue out and licked his upper lip, teasing me.

 _Gross!... but the THINGS he could do with that..._ _STOP. Okay mind, time to get out of the gutter!_

I flipped back around, bringing my hand close to my chest, my cheeks flaming and I stuttered out, "Stop being such a child Natsu!"

"You're the one-"

"Silence." Erza help up her hand, ending our argument, "Once we get inside, nobody says a thing. Caves are notorious for picking up even the slightest sounds and amplifying them. We don't want Valentino to know we're here until the last possible second." She turned and inspected the entrance, "... I doubt we will be able to see without some sort of light... but I don't want anyone to see US coming either."

"We could just try walking in the dark," I suggested doubtfully.

She thought, then shook her head, "No, we could end up making too much noise-"

"How about this!?" Natsu explained.

Erza and I turned and our mouths dropped. Natsu was wearing a dark hood and cape and had his arm extended out in front of him with his palm open. Above his palm a small but bright PURPLE flame was dancing.

"Huh!?" Both Erza and I went, "How'd you get your flame purple?!"

He grinned from underneath his hood, but shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure... All I know is after eating those exploding arrows from Harlo, my flame has been a little funky colored."

"So you're suggesting..." I started

"That I go in disguised as Harlo and you two follow behind."

"But Harlo isn't a fire wizard. How are you going to explain that when you meet someone." I questioned.

"All we need is a second," Erza nodded, her mind working out the plan, "I think that your disguise would be convincing enough that just for a moment they wouldn't attack trying to work out if you really are Harlo, and by that point we could take them out before they raised an alarm. Brilliant Natsu."

"Well you know what they call me. Brilliant-Handsome-Awesome Dragon Slayer Natsu-"

"Yeah... more like Natsu with the big head." Happy giggled from above, floating silently above all of us.

Erza gestured for Natsu to come forward, "You lead. We will follow behind as far as possible, just enough for the light to show us where we're going. If you see anyone just keep pretending your Harlo until you can get close enough to dispatch them. Got it?"

"Oh yeah- I'm all fired up now." He gave his signature smirk and walked forward, "I got this."

Natsu strode into the cave and the eerie purple light almost disappeared, Erza nodded for us to follow.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling all of sudden?_

 ** _..._**

We traveled deep into the canyon, the light from the morning fading quickly until all I could see was Natsu's strange purple glow 20 or so feet ahead. The cave was narrow, we had to go single file with Erza in front, Happy, then me bringing up the rear. The tunnel didn't twist and turn a lot, but if we had tried to find our way without light, we'd have been in trouble. I thanked Natsu again silently for figuring out a solution.

 _But that's what Natsu does. Takes an impossible situation and makes it possible, because he would literally move mountains to protect us... but moving mountains isn't the same as moving hearts._

I gave a soft sigh.

 _After this mission... I think it might be time to take a break from ALL of Fairytail. I need to figure out what I WANT and can ACCEPT from not only Natsu, but from myself. I'm afraid that if I don't help myself now... I might loose who I am in the future._

Our shuffling was the only sound to accompany my thoughts. I shook my head, clearing away my doubts.

 _For now though... it's time to concentrate on the mission and Valentino. No point in thinking about what happens next until we actually get past this hurdle first._

We walked for what seemed like half an hour, give or take, when we heard the first sounds of movement ahead of us. Natsu paused, his light flickering, but after a moment continued on. I desperately wanted to ask Erza if she thought we were getting close, but remembered her instructions about sound echoing farther then usual in caves and kept silent.

We continued our journey for 10 more minutes when the cave started to widen and a white light appeared at what looked like the end of the trail. Natsu, I could see, still kept his purple flame going, probably to keep up the ruse of Harlo and hoping that the whoever was at the end would make the assumption that he was the Assassin Wizard and not give him too much trouble when he appeared. Erza turned and gestured for me to come walk beside her. I did and we both started forward again, Happy holding on to my back. Natsu was only 10 feet ahead of us now, and we could see that all the light was coming behind one more right turn. He looked backed, gave a thumbs up, then turned the corner.

For a tense moment, nothing happened, but then an unfamiliar rough voice called out, "Harlo? You back huh? Did you get that bastard Dwayne? I always knew he was no good- do you know how many times he scared the shit out of me with his ghost? One to many, let me tell you..." Another pause, "You okay dude?"

A faint and deep voice answered back, "Yeah. Just tired."

"Don't blame you. But you could have sent a message ahead. You've got your lacrima don't ya?"

We'd found the communication lacrima when we'd searched Harlo, but it had been damaged beyond repair from Natsu's fire attack.

"Destroyed." Natsu's reply came, "I'll need another."

"Oh, I gotch ya! Boss has got plenty of those, in fact I might have one or two lying around. Come over here and help me look." There was a shuffling and creaking sound, like whoever the guy was, he just got up from sitting down. "Could you hurry up and get out of the shadows? You creep me out when you do that... just standing there without letting anyone really see you. I know it's part of the whole 'I'm an assassin, therefore I am the night' but seriously dude. It's freaky... course I know that the chicks dig it..." The voice kept rattling on about 'chicks' and how it been too long since he'd been "showing them what a real man was" and how "the last chick was crazy! She wanted to do all sorts of kinky-" Which was about the time I STOPPED listening.

 _Why does this guy make me think of Elfman?!... The creepy and total scum version of Elfman that is._

Natsu hadn't replied, but I heard him walk away from the mouth of the tunnel.

 _PLEASE think he is Harlo! PLEASE let him get near you!_

"And after that, I decided never to mess with any girl who could tie knots better then me. You get what I'm saying Willis?..." There was another pause, "Willis, what's up with the sneaking? And... how come you have purple fireball floating above your-" The talking was interrupted by a *WHACK* and *SMACK* and the next second a large crash echoed through the cave.

"Come on out guys! He's down!" A laughing Natsu called, "You should have seen his face! It was hilarious!"

Erza, Happy and I still cautiously turned the corner and found ourselves in a cavern, about 20 feet wide, lit by half a dozen wizard torches, which all emitted a neutral white glow. Natsu was standing on the other side of the space, where at his feet a guy who resembled a toad was lying on the floor, clearly knocked out. Next to them were some crates and barrels and in front of the toad-man, a small chest with it's lid open.

"Nice work Natsu. Thinking on your feet is the sign of a true warrior," Erza complimented lowly, still keeping in mind the cave's effect on sound waves. She walked ahead and looked at the toadish man, "It seems that Valentino truly is arrogant. This man's magic levels are basic at best. He must think that nobody would be able to exploit this entrance." She peered into the chest, then bent down and brought back out a thick rope, "Perfect. Let's get him tied up. If he comes-to before we get back, this will ensure he won't be able to warn anyone." Erza knelt and started working on tying the man's hands and feet together.

Happy flew from my back and hugged Natsu, "Natsu! You were awesome!" He whispered excitedly.

"Thanks pal!" He hugged the little cat back.

I walked forward and grinned at Natsu, "Look at you! Next time we see Rabian we'll have to let him know how good your acting chops really are! You'll bring Scheherazade Theater to it's feet!"

Natsu grinned back, "Really? You think so Luce?"

I nodded vigorously, beaming at his happy face.

We stood in the center of the room, smiling at each other.

And kept smiling some more.

 _Honestly you've become so much stronger and more mature. I am so grateful and happy that I've got be there every step of the way... but now... because of my stupid feelings, I might just ruin the best relationship I've ever had._

At that thought, my smile faltered and I slowly looked down and away from the pink-haired wizard, "Uh... yeah... I really think so." I didn't look back up, sure I'd find confusion on his face at my flip-flopping emotions. I quickly walked over and stood besides Erza, "So, ah, where to now?"

Erza stood, the captive beneath her feet looking more like a mummy then a man with how she'd tied him up, "Through there," She pointed back to where we entered and I turned and saw that to the right of where we'd come through, another opening was in the wall, "I can see torches through there. We must have reached a check-point or something. We won't need you to guide us anymore Natsu so you can take up the rear. Let's get going."

We all walked towards the other cave entrance, me avoiding looking at Natsu as I got into my position behind Erza. As we walked into the next tunnel, Erza's hunch had been right, every 10 feet or so, a wizard torch was hung on the wall, illuminating the way before it.

"We might now run into people that Dwayne didn't know about. Be vigilant, Valentino is here somewhere. I can sense it." Erza continued down the tunnel, her sword drawn.

I took the Fleuve d'étoiles off of my belt and immediately felt reassured. The magical whip always made me feel safer in these situations and I was thankful again to Virgo for giving me such an amazing gift/weapon. As we walked none of us spoke, keeping to same routine that we had before. A faint breeze was passing through the tunnel and it created a soft but high wailing whistle.

It was downright creepy.

As we traveled further, the whistle would disappear for one moment then when we rounded a corner it would be back.

I couldn't help but think this is what a haunted house would sound like... but it was more then just the sound.

Everything felt... _off._

I shivered.

"Hey, you okay?" Natsu's hushed whisper tickled my ear.

"Yeah... just something is-" I breathed back.

"Wrong." Natsu stated. His hot breath traveled down my neck and I could feel the sensation all the way to my toes. I let out a quick gasp.

 _Oh... Natsu..._

"Hold." Erza raised her fist up, silencing our conversation and movement.

Nothing happened but Erza continued to hold our position.

"What's the matter? Erza?!" I hissed, her silence making me panic a little.

"Do you hear that?" She whipped her head around, "Natsu! What do you hear?! What do you smell?!"

I heard him take a long whiff, "Nothing, just some-" He stopped and I could hear the air leave his lungs. I whipped my head around. Natsu was standing so close behind me that if I'd taken just a small step back I would have bumped into him. But his eyes were what made alarms go off in my head. They were opened wide and the pupils dilated. He looked like he HAD just seen the ghost that'd been haunting us this whole time.

"Natsu? What's going on?!" I pleaded.

He didn't answer but quickly jumped around me and weaved past Erza, racing down the tunnel, "Hurry! Follow me NOW!" He urgently called back, the normal voice sounding like thunder after such a long time only listening to whispers and wails.

Erza and I glanced at each other, both our eyes wide, and we took off. Our feet pounding against the floor made all of our stealth work seem for nothing, but neither I or Erza complained to Natsu. He sensed something. Something that had made him throw out the plan and get us to the end of this tunnel as fast as possible. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity we burst through the end of the tight tunnel and found ourselves in a massive cavern, bright and lit up from dozens of wizard torches lining the walls. Our heavy breathing was the only sound that echoed in the massive cavity.

"Wow." I gasped out, "This is huge!"

"If I calculated correctly, its almost 260 feet (80 m) across and at least 100 feet (30 m) wide." Erza breathed, "And I don't even want to guess how far up or down it goes."

In front of us was a single bridge that extended across the entire cavern, creating a sheer cliff on both sides of it. The entire room was very... domed shaped. The walls were smooth and had no imperfections. The bridge was clean and straight, advancing upwards at a slight incline until it reached the other side of the room and another oval exit appeared out of the rock.

"This seems almost TOO perfect," Erza stated as she looked around, "Nature does not create caverns like this."

"You think magic might have made it?" I asked, my head turing back and forth as I stared at the large cavern.

Erza nodded, "That would be my guess, Valentino may have a Earth Wizard under his control or pay. It would explain how he was able to escape so easily into the canyons. All he would need is for his wizard to create the way."

"GUYS! SHHHH!" Natsu was several feet in front of us on the bridge with the side of his head plastered to the floor.

"Natsu what are you-" I started.

"SHHH!" Happy called back, he also had his ear to the ground.

Erza jogged forward and knelt next to Natsu, "What do you hear? And is it the same thing that you smelled before?"

He didn't answer for a moment but then sat up, "They're coming."

"What's coming?! I can't-" I stopped speaking as I heard... something.

Shuffling. Shuffling and skittering noises. But... it didn't sound like just one person walking across a room it sounded more like... hundreds.

"Natsu..." my breath hitched and my heartbeat sped up, "What's following us?"

He looked at me, his eyes dark.

"Spiders."

 **...**

"Hundreds of them by the sound." Natsu continued.

"What!?" I squeaked out.

"Explain." Erza's voice sounded strangled.

"It's what I smelled before. I usually don't pick up on things like bugs or animals- their smells just fade into the background. Unless..." Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he formed when stressed.

"Unless what?" My voice still high pitched and terrified.

"Unless that animal is HUGE or... there's an ENORMOUS quantity. And I'm pretty sure it's not just one."

"We have to leave now!" Erza stood and started following the bridge's path.

"LET'S GO BACK TO THE ENTRANCE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, panic starting to take over.

 _SPIDERS! I DON'T DO SPIDERS! I DON'T DO BUGS IN GENERAL BUT SPIDERS?! NEVER! I'VE GOT TO GO- I'VE GOT TO ESCAPE-_

"LUCY! Calm down!" Natsu's hands were on my shoulders and he was slightly shaking them, "You'll be fine, but we've got to go right now!"

"LUCY, NATSU! LOOK! BEHIND YOU!" Erza was already half way across the bridge and her finger was pointing back towards us.

We both turned and I screamed.

Coming up from the dark cavern below, THOUSANDS of spiders were crawling up the sheer cliffs.

Most were large, brown, and hairy, and I could see their pincers from where I was standing.

Desert Tarantulas.

But as many brown blobs as there were in-between the massive carnivores, I could see small black specks that were moving just as quickly along side them.

Black Widows.

I screamed while at the same time Natsu yelled, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" and sent a funnel of swirling fire towards the disgusting creatures. Hearing them fry was one of the most disgusting sounds ever.

But it was one the best sounds too.

Go figure.

"I got this Lucy! It's all good-" Natsu stopped as I ran past him shrieking.

"NATSU! THERE ARE TOO MANY! LET'S GO!" Erza bellowed.

"What? I totally roasted the little buggars..." Natsu called out.

I turned my head back as I ran and saw the fire clear out. In it's absence, hundreds of the bugs were now ash and curled into a ball, but THOUSANDS were still coming.

"NATSU!" I bawled, "COME ON!"

"SHIT!" He yelled and started running too, "LET'S GO GO GO!"

"HAPPY!" I spied the little exceed flying above us, "COME GET ME!'"

"Okay Lucy!" He turned around and started flying towards me, when I saw movement above his head, "WATCH OUT!"

"Huh? AAAAAAHHHHH!" Happy turned his head and saw dozens of huge tarantulas falling down from the ceiling, a few coming straight at him.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu sent a tower of fire at the falling arachnids right as they were about to catch Happy. The fire got them first and now crisped and curled bodies started falling all around us. Happy fell, crying, into my arms!

"IT TRIED TO EAT ME LIKE A FISHY!"

"HURRY!" Erza had reached the end of the bridge and was waiting for us at the beginning of the new tunnel.

We raced towards it, mine and Happy's eyes streaming tears, while Natsu was streaming fire out of his mouth towards the unwavering army behind us.

"Quickly! Get in!" Natsu and I flew past Erza, "NATSU! Create a fire wall! It will give us at least a few minutes to run!"

"FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" He roared.

The huge fireball flew and encompassed the entire entryway!

"RUN!" Erza yelled and we took off down the the new tunnel.

We ran for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes and soon found ourselves in another cavern, this one almost identical to the last! It was huge and perfectly created, the only difference from the last cavern was that the bridge led into a massive circle that was in middle of room that was suspended in space by rock beams that extended into the outer walls. It looked like an arena, with no exit.

BUT there were no spiders. Best part about it.

We stopped for a moment, taking in our environment and fell to my knees, breathing heavily.

"What...*pant*... do we... *gulp*... do now?!" I asked as I tried to force air back into my lungs.

"This... *pant*... looks like a ring." Natsu said, sounding MUCH less winded then me.

"Indeed- I think this is where we were being led to all along." Erza unsheathed her sword.

"FINALLY!" A voice called, the words echoing off the walls.

The next moment, the floor began to rumble and dust started to fall from the faraway ceiling. In the center of the circle, the rock seemed to liquify, and pull itself upwards, soon creating the hulking shape of a man.

"It took Fairytail long enough! Iwa swears... the Master like's playing with his food too much for Iwa's taste..." The figure finally solidified into solid rock then- burst apart, reveling a hulking man, arms crossed and glaring at us.

His face was entirely square and he had huge bushy eyebrows that covered his eyes. He's skin was pale brown and rough looking. His hair was pulled back into tight bun on the top of his head. The only thing he wore was a white mawashi, tied tightly around his waist. _*A Mawashi is the traditional belt/loincloth that sumo wrestlers wear.*_

"Fairytail isn't as amazing as Fiore thinks. Iwa can't believe that Fairytail fell so easily into Master's web." This 'Iwa' shook his head, "But now Iwa's job is to crush Fairytail, which Iwa is really good at."

"Who says we didn't know? I suspected from the moment we ran across that toad wizard- he was far to weak to be the guard that Dwayne warned us about." Erza lifted her sword, "Iwa is it? I'm afraid your Master is far to revealing in his tells. I knew he WANTED us here... I simply decided to let him believe he was playing with us so we could get closer to him AND to the other cretins in your organization. REQUIP- PURGATORY ARMOR!" Erza glowed, then reappeared in her black and spiked armor, wielding a enormous spiked mace. "NOW TELL US- WHERE IS VALENTINO?!"

 _I thought something was off! Erza's amazing for seeing through Valentino's tricks!_

"Yeah buddy," Natsu's hands lit themselves on fire, "Where's your boss? Tell us now or this is gonna hurt."

Iwa shook his head, "Iwa will fight Fairytail, that is Iwa's job."

"Oh yeah? Well Fairytail's job is to kick the trash of anybody who hurts innocent people!" I brought out my glowing whip, "And we will get to your boss! It's just how long is it gonna take to turn you from a mountain into a molehill!" I yelled and let cracked my whip, "Well Iwa? What's it gonna be?"

 _I can face anything right now as long as it's not spiders!_

"Iwa has to follow Master's first commands." Iwa unfolded his arms, revealing a huge and rotund belly.

"Alright! I'm fired up now!" Natsu grinned and his hands glowed brighter.

Iwa gave a flick of his wrist in response, "Fighting Fairytail is second command. First command is..."

"HEY! AH! WHAT THE?!" I yelled as I felt the ground beneath my feet sink.

"LUCY!" Natsu, Erza and Happy yelled.

"AAAHHHH!" I was sinking into the floor faster then falling into water! Natsu lunged for me, "NAT-!" My head sank below the surface of the ground and the last thing I heard was Iwa saying, "... to send yellow Fairytail to Master."

Then it was dark.

 **...**

All I could feel was sand all around me. Sand upon sand upon sand! I felt myself suffocating from it but when I inhaled, it didn't seem like it came flooding into my mouth, so I couldn't REALLY be choking to death on it. I thought about opening my eyes when suddenly, I didn't feel sand anymore and felt myself sitting on the ground.

I coughed, "Ack... Natsu... Erza!" I opened my eyes slowly. I was in the middle of what seemed like a wide room, but I couldn't tell how large it was because there was only one standing wizard torch that was right next to me. I stood, and once I was satisfied that this ground wasn't going to sink in on me, I walked towards the torch. I couldn't see anything beyond a 12 feet or so radius. I didn't know where I was or where the rest of the team and that Iwa guy was either. But I did know one thing.

Valentino was somewhere close.

I trembled as a chilling breeze passed me.

A low and sweet laugh came from out of the darkness.

I gave a small scream... I couldn't help it.

"Will you walk into my parlor?" a honey-combed voice called out, "I don't bite... much."

I heard skittering movement and the voice called from the opposite side of the room, "My, my... you don't look like much, but bless your heart, you're STRONG!" On the last word, a growl came out the sugary voice.

More whispered movement and then I heard it above me, "Of course, you're not as strong as Salamander and Titania, but MUCH better then what I had originally planned on. Sorry for doubting you sugar, that's my bad."

"Valen...Valentino?" I breathed out, my teeth chattering from cold or fear, I didn't know which.

"Oh have I not introduced myself yet, precious? Forgive me." I felt something on my shoulder.

I shrieked and whipped around but... no one was there.

"You do have a set of lungs. That's FABULOUS- the screamers are always the fun ones." That syrupy voice whispered right behind me.

I swung my whip around, intending to KILL whatever was there, but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up short.

The hand lifted me up and I gave out a small yelp as I was dangled by my arm a few feet off the floor.

My head was down, all I could see was a black cape and gown that fell to the floor and spread out behind the tall figure.

"Oh come now sugar... It's rude not to look someone in the eye when they're speaking to you. Come on, just a little looksie!"

I was trembling, my body reacting to my panic subconsciously, but I slowly brought my face up to see whatever horror had caught me.

I didn't scream... I couldn't find the air.

He had a long face, very pale and with long black greasy hair that was streaked with gray. His eyes were large and completely black and I could see the reflection of the wizard torch in them. His nose was long and he had a few large black moles on his forehead. He also had a huge handlebar mustache that went out beyond his face by at least a foot on each side which would have been comical on another figure, but on him it seemed... sinister.

But his mouth is what scared me.

He was smiling. A huge, maniacal, and twisted smile that looked more like it belonged on a dark clown mask then on a person, and he was panting so much he sounded like a dog.

"Nice to meet you, sugar. I'm the big bad Valentino that keeps the wizards up at night. How do you do?" He ground his fingernails into my arm and they felt like knives.

I shrieked with pain and felt my blood flow down my arm and into my shirt. Tears also started to fall, an automatic response to the pain emanating from my arm.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, terrified of what the answer might be.

He bent his head low until he at my same eye level, then he brought his mouth next to my ear, "For fun!" He giggled and let me go.

I landed on the floor hard and let out a moan. I cradled my arm against my chest, and could see five clear gouge marks, most of them still bleeding, but not as profusely as before. I looked back up at my captor but he had turned his back on me.

 _Worst mistake of your life._

I reached for my keys... and they weren't there! I gasped and immediately started scanning the nearby ground

 _Where are they?! Did I drop them? How could I be so-_

"Looking for these?" That sappy voice giggled again, "Come now sugar- it wouldn't be any fun if you had a fighting chance." I looked up and Valentino was holding my key ring high above his head.

 _"Give those BACK!" I shrieked._

But on the outside I remained quiet.

"Hmm, not the response I was hoping for but then again I like surprises. It keeps me guessing right 'til the end." Valentino brought his hand back underneath his heavy cape, which is when I realized he'd been holding me and my keys up with his LEFT hand.

 _"Don't let his right hand touch you, Sista."_

Dwayne's warning came echoing back in my head and I immediately looked to his right side, but his entire body was covered in the thick black cape.

 _What is he hiding that's so terrifying that Dwayne felt like he needed to warn me? I can't... I can't let myself find out._

My eyes at this point had started adjusting to the dim light of the wizard torch and I could see a little farther out but it didn't reveal much. Just more of the same dark room.

"Do you like my place? I must admit it could use a good redecorating but alas," Valentino sighed dramatically, "I just haven't had the time recently to really make it shine like I want it to. But who knows? Maybe after I get rid of you ridiculous faries, I'll have all time in the world!" At that he lifted his left arm above his head and spun around, "Wouldn't that be the life, huh sugar?"

"Why am I here?" I asked in a low voice, "Why have you seperated me from my friends."

"Well isn't it obvious sweetie? You're the bait- I need our little dragon and warrior to fight their hardest against Iwa, and they'll only do that if they think you're in trouble."

"They would have done that anyway..." I breathed and my eyesight turned a little fuzzy and I clutched my arm closer, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Maybe, but now I know for sure. I need them to use as much power against Iwa so when they meet me, they'll be exponentially weaker."

"They'll beat Iwa.. in two hits." I was breathing heavier now and I felt sleepy.

"No, wrong again! You really aren't good at this game precious," I saw Valentino shake his head side to side, as if he were saying, "What am I to do with this girl?"

"Iwa's orders are to drag the battle out as long as possible, not to engage in direct combat." He shifted his head, "Hmmm... the destruction I wanted doesn't seem to be happening... we have better change that."

From beneath his cloak he produced a small glowing lacrima, "Its a communication lacrima. I'm sure you found the one that Harlo had on him," Valentino came and stood over me, his presence seeming to suck away at the small amount of light we had., "When anyone speaks into this, their voice is amplified to be heard throughout the entire cavern, so even your little friends above will hear it. So let's give them some motivation m'kay, sugar? Give us a scream." He held the lacrima towards my mouth.

I shook my head.

He sighed and gently placed the lacrima on the ground.

Then he grabbed my hair and threw my head down on the floor as well.

"WHEN I SAY SCREAM- YOU SCREAM!" He raged at me, spittle flying from his mouth, "SCREAM!"

I couldn't help it- the pain from hitting the ground and him pulling my hair out were too much.

I let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

"AGAIN!" He brought my head up, then back down again.

I screamed louder.

The roof above us gave a boom and dust started to fall.

Valentino looked like he was watching an angel descend from Heaven itself.

"Excellent. How about one more, just to REALLY get them going!" He brought his left arm up, then slashed me across my shoulder, his nails ripping through my exposed skin like it was paper.

I let out one last cry and I knew no more.

 **...**

 **Natsu POV**

"WHERE IS SHE?! I roared throwing Iwa on the ground again, "I WILL TEAR THIS PLACE APART AND YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T ANSWER! NOW WHERE IS SHE?!"

"NATSU! NATSU!" Erza grabbed my arms and ripped me from my perch on top of Iwa, "STOP! HE'S TOO HURT!"

Another scream echoed through the chamber- this one sounded even more in pain then the two screams before it.

 _LUCY!_

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS YOU BASTARD!" I ran to grab Iwa around the throat but Erza tackled me.

"FOCUS NATSU! LUCY WOULDN'T WANT THIS!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I screamed again, trying to throw Erza off.

Iwa let out a cough, blood gushing from his broken lip and nose, and said in a low voice, "Iwa has... *cough* fulfilled Master's second command... now... for the third."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! WHERE'S LUCY!?"

 _I'm going to rip his face off!_

Iwa lifted two fingers, flicked them down, then his body collapsed and turned into sand.

The room started to shake and the rock circle we'd been battling on for the past few minutes started to rumble.

"We have to move!" Erza yelled above the noise.

I growled then nodded. She and I stumbled over to the entrance where we first came into the cavern, which was surprisingly more steady then out in the middle of the room.

"What's happening?!" Happy's panicked voice called from above.

The next second arena that we'd been playing on turned into a lake of sand. And rising up through the sand, a freakishly tall and black caped figure arose.

"Valentino." Erza stated, her eyes going dark.

"He's mine." I snarled.

When the sand came to a rest and solidified, the figure raised one of his hands out, and a sickeningly sweet voice called out, "OH MYYY! It it my pleasure to make your acquaintance Fairytail," The figure bowed low, his hood obscuring his face, "I can't tell you how LONG I've been waiting for this."

"Where's Lucy you son-of-a-bitch," I growled out in a low voice, "If you've done anything to her-"

"How embarrassin'- did you hear her screaming? And here I was thinking I was the only one who got to hear her in throes," His voice sounded like thick syrup, with a bitter and poisonous aftertaste.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?" I asked again- I started giving off intense heat and could feel the air _melting_ around me.

He let out a lewd laugh, "My, my... getting all hot and bothered are we Salamander? Lucy is the same way too," He licked his lips, "I've doubt you've ever made her scream as long and as hard as I've done Dragon-Slayer," He brought up two fingers and curled them, beckoning me towards him, "I can't wait to see how she withers and mewls while underneath me. It will be orgasmic!"

I went still.

My mind went blank.

And then only one word filled my entire being. I was nothing but this one word. This one action. I was on the brink of insanity staring over the edge.

 _Kill_

I jumped, laughing as I went down.

 **...**

End of Chapter 4.

 **OOOOoooohhhh... I really enjoyed writing this one.**

 **Please review and leave a comment. It's my favorite thing in the world to read new reviews- they make me super happy.**

 **Does anyone know the poem that the title of this chapter is talking about? If so, you're awesome. If not look up- Mary Howitt: The Spider and the Fly.**

 **Again, I am still taking suggestions for insults and names that Natsu and Gray can call/yell at each other! I'll credit you if I put it in the story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Deal or No Deal?

**Hey guys!**

 **So this chapter took a little bit longer to post because 1- it IS longer (I HAD to write this to up to the ending scene) and 2- I accidentally pushed the back button on my browser and I had forgotten to save, so about a third of what I'd written disappeared (It took a lot effort to stop mourning and retype everything!)**

 **But besides that, all I can say is that the NaLu is finally heating up! And that there are A LOT of POV changes, so just keep 'em straight and you'll be fine.**

 **That's all there is! Enjoy**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail and all I can think is how did even come up with it? Because it's incredible.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5: Deal or No Deal?**

 **Natsu POV**

 _All I could feel was rage._

 _Bright and deadly._

 _It was burning to my core._

 _And there was only one way to release it._

 _By destroying this monster._

"I'll kill you." I whispered

"What was that Salamander? I'm afraid you will have to speak up," Valentino sweetly requested.

"I'll kill you," My hands and arms exploded in flames, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

I roared and flung myself across cavern towards the figure, "CRIMSON LOTUS PHOEN-"

"Not so fast sugar," Valentino swept aside his cape.

Lying at his feet was Lucy, bloodied and bruised.

With a Black Widow spider the size of medium dog crouching on top of her.

My eyes widened in horror and I heard Erza swear behind me.

"You take one more move Dragon-slayer, and I'll have Viuda here make our little spirit mage into a snack for her and her children," His eyes were crazed and there was drool coming out one corner of his mouth.

I landed, about 20 feet in front of the fiend, "YOU TWISTED BASTARD! I'LL KILL-"

"Yes, yes you already said that," Valentino interrupted, flicking his hand, "Really, how boring to repeat what you have already said."

I took a step forward, and immediately the _spider_ let out a screech and crawled closer to Lucy's neck, it's fangs dripping venom.

"I already warned you Salamander! Make a move and Miss Heartfillia will be yesterday's news!" His lips came forward and his mouth turned pouty, "Now look what you have done! You have me repeating my words!"

Erza was suddenly next to me her sword out and pointed towards the creature and his pet, "What is the meaning of this?! What's your plan?!"

He gave a giggle, "Finally! Somebody asking the right questions! I wondered if you would ever think about why I am doing this Natsu... May I call you Natsu? Calling you by your first name feels so much more _intimate,"_ He wiggled his hand at me.

 _I'll rip your hand off and then your head!_

"Give. Me. Lucy." I was breathing heavy, sweat dripping into my eyes, "NOW."

"Okay!" His replied in a high pitched voice, "BUUUUUUTTTT ONLY... if you fulfill my request Natsu, love."

"LIKE HELL I WILL YOU MOTHERFU-"

"Natsu!" Erza hissed, "SHUT UP OR LUCY'S DEAD."

"Listen to Titania, hon. She sees the full situation," Valentino gave Erza a thumbs up and I saw her shiver.

"What do you want?" She growled out.

"Easy- my slave, Harlo Willis back." His smile grew wider.

"What?" I felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

"Never! He would rather DIE then be in your control again-" Erza started to yell, but Valentino raised his hand for silence.

"AND..." He have Erza a pointed look.

"WHAT ELSE YOU TWISTED FREAK!" Erza shrieked, her hand tightening on her sword.

He brought his arm down extending it in front of his body, the index finger pointing out.

Straight at me.

"I also want Natsu Dragneel."

 **...**

 **Lucy POV**

 _All I could feel was pain._

 _Cold and throbbing._

 _It was numbing me to my core._

 _And... I didn't know how to make it go away..._

 _But then... there was a faint light... far away... but growing... suddenly a warm voice called out..._

 _"Wake up Lucy."_

 ** _..._**

 **Natsu POV**

I didn't even know how to respond

 _Me?_

"What the HELL does that mean? EXPLAIN." Erza raised her sword higher

"Was I not clear? I want my slave Harlo AND I want Natsu. Honestly sweetie, get your ears checked. All that fighting might have made you deaf." Valentino shook his head.

"WHAT YOU'RE ASKING FOR DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Erza screeched.

I remained motionless

 _Me? For Lucy?_

"It does not have to make sense sugar! Do I look like I care if you do not understand?!" He laughed, clutching his belly with his left hand.

"I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD- YOU SHALL NOT PREVAIL!" Erza bellowed

"Does that mean no deal? Oh well... Lucy was SOOOO cute..." he sighed, "Go ahead Viuda." The spider lowered it's fangs, its six eyes swinging wildly with hunger.

"WE WILL STOP YOU! REQUIP- ARMADURA FAIRY" Erza reappeared in her most powerful pink armor, "STOP YOU MONSTER-" She crouched to leap forward, but I held up my hand.

"Deal." I whispered.

"Natsu!" She gasped, her face going white, "You CAN'T!"

"One moment Viuda!" Valentino nudged the spider, "What did you say Natsu dear?"

"Deal." I breathed out, a little louder.

"You have GOT to speak up hon!" Valentino whined, but his eyes... his eyes were gleaming with triumph.

"DEAL!"

 **...**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"Wake up Lucy," A warm and kind voice penetrated my pain-fill void, "You have to save your friends."_

 _It hurts!_

 _"I know it hurts Lucy... I'm giving you strength to overcome it... but if you don't wake up, your friends will be in trouble."_

 _I can't!_

 _"Fairytail will be in trouble!"_

 _Fairytail?... I guess... I'll try..._

 _I slowly moved towards the light..._

 **I tried to move... To open my eyes... nothing.**

 _I faded back into blackness and the light grew dimmer..._

 **...**

 **Natsu POV**

"Well, well, well... that is wonderful news!" Valentino clapped his hands excitedly.

"But you can't have Harlo." I stated flatly.

He stopped short, his smile dimming for one moment and his eyes tightened, "I do not think you understand Natsu... this is not a negotiation, either you bring me Harlo AS WELL, or she dies!"

"And I don't think YOU understand bastard- Lucy would NEVER forgive me if I sacrificed the life of another person for her! She would rather die then allow someone else become a victim..." I took a deep breath, then locked my eyes with his, "And as much I WANT to save her- I respect her beliefs TOO much to sacrifice Harlo!" My hands lit on fire, "So heres the real deal- you get ME and that's IT. And if your spider hurts Lucy, know that you will never see the light of day again! I would rather die then let you leave! YOU GOT THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"

Valentino's eyes flickered

 _Caught you off guard with that one huh? Just you try to hurt her... They'll be wiping your remains off the wall when I'm finished_

"Natsu! STOP! You can't let yourself-" Erza grabbed my shoulder, but I shook it off, not breaking eye contact with Valentino.

"Erza, I know what I'm doing. Your mission is to get Lucy to a healer immediately. She's looks bad."

"But Natsu-"

"ERZA! EITHER YOU SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS UNTIL YOU CAN'T ARGUE ANYMORE! YOU HAVE TO SAVE LUCY! NOTHING ELSE MATTERS! AND IF YOU DON'T, I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM! YOU GOT THAT?!" I bellowed, still not looking at her.

She cursed again... then shifted away, "So be it. But you BETTER be back or else I'll kick YOUR ass into tomorrow! You got that Dragneel? INTO TOMORROW!" I heard her choke back a sob on her last words.

 _I'm sorry I'm hurting you Erza... but I can't let Lucy die_

I nodded, but my attention was still on Valentino, "What's it gonna be? You take me now and let Lucy and Harlo go OR you die here and now. Your choice."  
I let my fire heat up the air around me until it started making ME sweat.

Valentino cocked his head, slowly blinked, then smiled, "Well I was wrong... your mind IS brilliant Salamander... I will remember that in the future," he brought his hand up and gestured for me to come, "I take your deal. Miss Heartfillia and Mr. Willis are safe, but as for you- _get over here_!" He hissed and I saw a deep rage flash in his eyes.

 _Good. You have better fight me with everything you got if you want to survive._

I stiffly walked towards the skeletal figure while he brought his left arm up to the right side of his nape. He grabbed his cape and pulled it back reveling, I realized, his _right_ side for the first time.

Everything looked the same as his left side... except that he was wearing a long black glove on his right hand.

 _Lucy warned us about that... what power is he hiding?_

"Are you cold? That glove doesn't look like it provides much protection- I can set you on fire if you want!" I growled as I stopped in front of him and Lucy, "It would be my pleasure."

He smiled manically.

"Oh Natsu," he started to take the glove off, "Do you not see? After today, EVERYTHING you do will be for MY pleasure."

He threw the glove to the ground then grabbed the bicep my Fairytail mark was on.

I winced as I felt something prick my arm. Immediately, my eyes started going fuzzy and my head felt heavy.

"What the..." I fell backwards, landing hard on my butt, "What... did... you do?" I felt dizzy and nauseated.

"I am simply opening your mind to all the possibilities sugar," He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Do not worry, once we leave here, the next step in your initiation will be completed immediately!" He pushed me backwards and I blacked out before I hit the ground.

 **...**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"Lucy please! Try again!" The voice pleaded in the darkness_

 _It's too hard! Just let me be!_

 _"If you don't help... Natsu will be doomed."_

 _Natsu?... NATSU!? NO!_

 _I started crawling back towards the light_

 _I have to save Natsu!_

 _"That's it Lucy! Keep going!" The warm presence cheered me on_

 _The light was growing brighter and I started moving faster towards it_

 _"When you return... hideous creatures await... you must attack before... they realize you've awaken..." the voice warned_

 _HOW? I don't have the strength!_

 _"I shall lend you my magic... all you have to do is whisper this spell..."_

 _It murmured the magical command_

 _"Once you say this... you will only have a moment... to escape..." The voice started to fade_

 _Wait! Who are you!?_

 _"Someone... who cares for Natsu... you... and Fairytail deeply... Thank you Lucy... you are so strong... please be safe..."_

 _And warm voice- the comforting presence, disappeared_

 _The light swallowed me as I dove through it_

 _I'M COMING NATSU!_

 ** _..._**

My eyelids felt like a thousand pounds of lead were sitting on them, but slowly- _slowly_ I lifted one eyelid open.

My eye tried to adjust to what I was seeing.

I saw Natsu... he was walking towards me. His face, usually so happy and nonchalant, was tense and angry looking. No not angry... _infuriated._ He stopped in front of me and all I could see was his legs. I heard muffled voices above me and then Natsu's legs buckled and he crashed down. I wanted to reach out and hold him, but I could hardly move myself. I saw Valentino lean over and the only thing I caught was, "... the next step in your initiation..." he pushed Natsu's shoulder and Natsu collapsed backwards.

Valentino chuckled, then whispered, "Supper time Viuda dear." All I heard was a familiar skittering noise and a sense of dread filled me.

 _"I shall lend you my magic..."_

 _I hope this works_

I breathed out the phrase I remembered from my dream.

And the world blew apart.

 **...**

Bright Lights

 **...**

Someone yelling.

 **...**

Loud rumbling

 **...**

Paws on my back

 **...**

A voice calling, "Lucy! Just hang in there! We've almost made it!"

 _I'm fine_

 _Where's Natsu?_

 ** _..._**

 _Who are you?!_

 _"Someone who cares for Natsu, you and Fairytail deeply."_

 **...**

"...Who are you..." I coughed.

"Lucy?... LUCY! GUYS SHE'S AWAKE!" A familiar voice called out.

I felt a hand grab my own and hold it, "Lucy? Lucy? Can you hear me?" The voice desperately asked.

"... Wendy? Where am I? Where's Natsu?" I wheezed.

"You're back in Thistlewood! You've been asleep for five days!"

 _FIVE DAYS! What happened?_

I slowly opened my eyes, but was momentarily blinded by light, "I can't see anything," I voiced, a little panicked, "Am I okay?"

"Calm down. Let them adjust." Another voice gently commanded.

"Erza? What happened? Where's Natsu? What happened to Valentino?"

"Still asking a million questions without waiting for the answers. Don't worry Wen, she's gonna be fine," a low voice joined the conversation.

My eyes, just as Erza assured, adjusted to the light after a few blinks and I was able to see who had gathered around me.

"Gray!" I exclaimed as I saw the ice wizard standing, fully clothed thankfully, at the foot of a bed I was lying on. He looked just like his old self, "You're okay!"

"Like an assassin could take me out!" He gave a lopsided grin, "Come on Lucy, I thought you had more faith in me then that."

"Perhaps 'faith' is not da right word, Chilly-Bruhda," Dwayne walked up and stood next to Gray, "I think she was just worried for ya. Hey there Spirit-Sista! Ya gave us quite a fright da last few days," he beamed, "Glad to have ya back."

"Dwayne! Are you feeling better too?"

"Much betta' Spirit-Sista. Thank ya for asking."

I started coughing and Wendy, who was holding my hand, jumped up from the chair she was sitting in, "Lucy! Let me help you up!"

I nodded and she gently placed put her hand underneath my back and slowly helped me sit up, "Here! Let me grab you a drink of water." She turned and on the small dresser that was next to my bed, stood a pitcher and cup that she quickly poured water into.

As she handed it to me a shrill voice called from below, "Now don't drink too quickly! It could make you start coughing again."

"Carla!" I smiled as the white beauty climbed gracefully onto the bed, "How have you been?"

"Much better then you obviously! Now drink up!"

I slowly drank, per the royal exceed's request. My throat was completely dry and the water felt wonderful sliding down.

"Thanks Wendy." I gave her back my empty cup, "Can I have another?"

While Wendy was busy pouring another drink, I turned and looked at Erza, "Okay, what happened? Where's Natsu?"

"You don't remember?" Erza asked, one of her eyebrows rising, "Nothing at all?"

 _Just a voice that reminded me of my mom... but pretty sure THAT was just dream..._

"Well... bits and pieces, but honestly the last thing I clearly remember is when I was sucked into the ground and then Valentino..." I shuddered at the memory, "But after that, nothing."

"Hmmm..." Erza said looking concerned.

"What? And would someone PLEASE tell me where Natsu is?" Wendy handed me back my cup but averted her eyes. I swung head around the room, but everyone else had also suddenly become interested in something else.

I eyes grew wide, "Wait... Don't tell me... he's not... he can't be..." I couldn't finish my question, horrified at the very thought

"No, not at all," Erza said gently, "He's very much alive."

I sighed, a huge load lifted from shoulders that I hadn't even realized was there and I quickly downed the water, even with Carla's 'humph' of disproval, then set the glass down. "If he's okay... why all the secrecy?"

"Because he's under a magic spell that has kept him unconscious for the past five days and we don't know how to heal him," a low and somewhat sour voice called out from the door.

"Porlyusica!" I gasped as the grouchy pink hair wizard walked forward, "How long have you been here?"

"We sent a message when Erza arrived back into town requesting that Grandin- I mean, Porlyusica to please come and help Natsu, since it was curse that he was under versus just being hurt." Wendy replied, her gaze shining at the healer mage's appearance.

"It's a good thing I did come! Those human doctors had no idea what to do! The Fire Dragon-Slayer would have been in a state of emergency without my help." Porlyusica griped, but her expression softened just fraction at my worried face, "As they said, Natsu is fine. In fact he's as healthy as a well-fed dragon, but that Valentino creature inflicted him with what's referred to as 'Blood Magic'."

"Blood Magic? That doesn't sound good." I breathed.

"It's not." The Healer Wizard flatly responded, "In fact, I'm not even sure when he will wake up. You see 'Blood Magic' is like poison for a wizard's magic."

"Like anti-magic?" I asked

"Yes and no. Anti-magic is exactly that, a substance that destroys all magic. Valentino's curse though is a poison that IS actual magic."

"But if it's a poison, it should have an antidote." I suggested hopefully.

"The only antidote is if the suffering wizard's own magic can dispel the curse. There has never been any other method that's been proven effective towards this type of magic."

"So he is..." I whispered, sick with worry.

She nodded, "Fighting for his life."

"What can I do to help?" My own wounds and scars seemed trivial next to what Natsu was facing.

"Nothing. Especially since you're hurt yourself. The best thing you can do for your guildmate is get better. Only time will tell what's going to happen." Porlyusica came forward and placed her palm on my forehead, "You are doing much better. It was touch and go there for awhile. All you need is bed rest and you should be fine."

"How can I be fine when Natsu is hurting as we speak!" I felt my eyes start to tear up, "It's not fair! How did this happen to him?"

"Life isn't fair child. It's harsh and is a respecter of no one," Porlyusica snapped, "And crying over Natsu will only give you a headache and make everyone who cares about you worried! So stop with the tears."

"Porlyusica..." Wendy pulled on her arm softly.

"No... no... she's right," I brought my arm up and wiped the few tears away, "Crying isn't helping anyone."

Porlyusica nodded, then turned back around and walked towards the door, "I suggest to everyone that you allow Lucy to get some sleep- she still has a lot of recovering to do." Then the pink haired wizard left.

"Scary-Healer is right, we best be leavin' now," Dwayne came up and gently took my hand, "When ya feel betta' I promise to take ya back into the E.W. and show ya around some more."

"Thanks Dwayne," I smiled as he put my hand down then also exited.

"How about we go find some grub Wendy?" Gray spoke out, "Now that Lucy's awake, you can leave and get something to eat."

"I don't know, what if you need me?" Wendy turned her question towards me.

"Thank you so much for watching over me Wendy- I know I got healed faster because you were here. But if you don't eat Porlyusica might just bite YOUR head off!" I joked.

Wendy gave a small laugh, "Okay... but we'll be back later!"

"Count on it," Gray gave a wave as he and Wendy also walked through the door.

I turned to Erza, who was still staring at me, "Erza... is something wrong?"

She started, then shook her head, "No it's just... I can't get over how we escaped."

"What happened?"

"An explosion happened."

"What?! Who did that?" I asked amazed

"That's the thing... I don't know. All I know is that I felt this _incredibly_ powerful and intense magic, and then the next second it was gone and then the explosion happened which knocked Valentino and his pet spider off of the ring platform."

"Wait! Valentino got thrown off? As in, thrown over the edge and died?!" I asked excitedly.

 _I don't ever wish for someone's death but for him... I definitely willing make an exception!_

Erza shook her head, "Doubtful. The moment he fell off, the cavern started to rumble and fall apart. I suspect that Iwa had been watching the entire time and when he saw his master fall, he probably saved him and tried to stop us."

"So then how were we able to get out?"

"I had Happy take you and fly away as quickly as possible, you were bleeding too much and I knew that if we didn't get you to a healer soon, you probably wouldn't make it."

"I think... I think I remember Happy holding me!"

"Good- hopefully that means you'll be able to recall more of what happened in the future. But back to how we escaped, Happy took you and I grabbed Natsu and after requipping into my speed enhancing armor, I fled back through the tunnels we'd come through before."

"What about the spider room? Were they still there?"

"Yes, but fortunately, all the shaking and crumbling rock had effectively scared them back down into the crevices they appeared from. There were only a few by the time I arrived, and I easily avoided them."

"Well, that's a relief," I shuddered at the memory of the thousands of spiders crawling after us, "I never want to see a spider again!"

"I agree. This has definitely not been the most peaceful mission." Erza sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "After that room, Iwa's power lessened significantly and I was able to get through the tunnels without much difficulty. Once I made it back outside, I ran straight to town and had them contact Porlyusica."

"Wow. Then Natsu and I owe you our lives!" I gave Erza a slight bow but she waved her hand.

"That's what we do for family." She stated severely, but then gave me a smile, "That's basically everything. The only problem we've been having is the situation with Harlo."

"How is he doing?"

She sighed, "Not... not good. We've basically have had to keep him under constant security since the moment he woke up. He keeps spitting off about his master and his wishes... All forms of reasoning have fled him and he is often delirious. Porlyurica believes its a side-affect of being under Valentino's influence and blood magic for so long."

"So what does that mean for him?"

"She's not sure. Worst case scenario is that he never regains his mind or will back and he either lives out his life in prison or receives the executioner's block. The best case scenario is that he does recover his wits, realizes what he has done, still goes to prison, but cooperates with the council so at least the death penalty if off the table."

She rubbed her neck in frustration, "Either way is not ideal... but I won't give up on him just yet. We have all been witness to people turning their lives around when they were able to break free of the evil controlling them."

Erza took a long look out the window and I knew WHO she was thinking about.

"You're right... Harlo was your friend, which makes him ours as well. We'll do whatever it takes to help him." I gave a small stretch and yawned.

"I'm sorry- I've been keeping you from resting!" Erza hurriedly stood up from the bed, "I'll get going so you can have some sleep!"

"It's okay! I needed to know what was happening and now that I do, I'll rest a lot more peacefully." I reassured the scarlet haired warrior, "If Natsu's condition changes, please wake me up immediately. I need to know he's okay as soon as possible."

Erza nodded, "Of course... but you focus on getting better. I know that's the only way Natsu would feel better if the situation were reversed."

I nodded and she smiled, "I'll see you when you wake up." Then Erza marched out of the room.

As she left, I collapsed back onto my bed and gave a small groan. Though I had put on a good face, I really did hurt. My entire body was aching and I could just imagine what my face looked like. I could feel the tenderness and soreness from when Valentino had thrown me against the ground.

 _Get over yourself... you're gonna be fine, it's Natsu that's in trouble!_

My heart started to bleed at that thought and even though Porlyusica had warned me, I felt tears start to seep out the side of eyes and into the pillow beneath my head.

 _Natsu... you HAVE to get better. I- I don't know what I would do without you! I love you more then anything in this world and if you were to leave... I don't know what I would do._

When my mother had passed away, I turned my back on everyone and everything, to focused on her loss that I didn't want contact with anything that reminded me of her.

 _So you better not leave me Natsu! If I have to leave everything that reminds me of you to behind, I don't think my heart could take it! But how do I help you get better..._

My eyes flew open

 _THE VOICE! The Voice can help! But..._

 _It was just a dream right?_

 _Something like that's impossible..._

 _But._

 _I want to try anyway._

I closed my eyes and started repeating one message over and over again in my mind

 _Please save him-please save-please save him-please save him..._

I chanted this plea until I fell into a deep sleep.

 **...**

Over the next few days, I could tell I was getting stronger and healthier and by the third day after I'd woken up, Porlyusica gave me permission to get up and walk around. Another two days after that, she allowed me to stop taking the awful (but effective) medicine she'd been concocting and I happily dumped it out the window.

During this time, reinforcements from the Magic Council had arrived and Erza led them on mission to hunt down and find Valentino's lairs and hopefully the man himself. They were not able to find him or Iwa, but it seemed that the Blood wizard didn't care what happened to the rest of his gang. Erza and the council had found two dozen or so members still shipping illegal artifacts and goods, with the boss nowhere in sight. Once they'd subdued the gang and interrogated them, finding the other locations had proven easy and they'd quickly hunted down and arrested everyone at those places as well. All in all, 40 members had been caught, charged and were waiting for transportation to take them back to the capital and the Magic Council's dungeons.

The council called the mission a success and Thistlewood was incredibly grateful for flushing out the gang's presence from their land.

Erza on the other hand, was not happy, "We did not catch Valentino. He will find new men and more supplies to simply start this whole process over again."

"Perhaps so," **SO AND SO** the Magic Council Representative told Erza the day that he was leaving with all the prisoners, "But for now we were able to disrupt his entire operation, so he will be starting from the ground up. And since we know his methods, it will be much easier to track him down this time around." He saluted us then left to go give his report.

"Doubtful." Erza had muttered.

The situation with Harlo was also unpleasant. He had not yet recovered from his mind sickness, and therefore the only option was to take him to prison as well, but provide a healer to continue trying to piece together his scattered mind.

"It's for the best," Porlyusica affirmed when Erza started getting angry about the council arresting Harlo, "He will be under constant security and there are many gifted healers within the capital who can help him. Leaving him on his own would only cause him and those around him harm. Let it go and fix what you can."

Erza grudgingly accepted.

Dwayne on the other hand, was as chipper as a bird because after hearing our *cough* _fake_ *cough* cover story for him, SO AND SO had risen one eyebrow, saw the look in all of our eyes, and gave us a warning that the next time we would need to inform the council if such a predicament with one of our guild members happened again.

As the Magic Council and Valentino's thugs finally left in a cloud of dust, Dwayne had been so grateful to us for helping and accepting him that he had composed and sang us a song called, "Why Da Faries Are Da Best!" on a ukulele that one of the townspeople owned. He continuously played it for us until Porlyusica threatened to poison all of his food so that he would never be able to piss again if he didn't shut up.

He stopped after that, but we couldn't speak more then three sentences to him before he'd start to get teary eyed and tell us how grateful he was and how his 'ol granny was jumping for joy in her grave.

All of this passed and still Natsu didn't wake up.

It had been twelve days since we'd returned from battling Valentino and Natsu hadn't so much as moved an eyelash.

I was really worried. But I tried not to show it too much.

I was constantly by his side, checking him temperature (which honestly he's always warm so I wouldn't know if he were sick or not, but Wendy assured me that if he were sick and I touched his forehead, my hand would probably get a second-degree burn) and force feeding him a thin-gruel that Porlyusica claimed was chalk-full of vitamins and proteins, but tasted like overly-ripe beans (this was the first time I've ever had to force Natsu to eat anything)

But still he didn't wake up.

On the 13th day, Porlyusica suggested we all return to Fairytail.

"He either beats this and heals, or we make other arrangements. But in either case, he should be somewhere familiar where he can rest peacefully around people he knows. You can also update Makarov personally on everything that's happened and get advice from the old-geezer. Your Master may be incredibly idiotic at times, but he has many experiences and knows more about magic then anyone I've ever met."

Erza agreed and we immediately packed up and left, gratefully taking a stretcher the town offered us so we could carry Natsu around.

It was the calmest train ride we'd ever been on. Wendy had taken a sleeping potion and Natsu didn't stir once.

I'd volunteered to keep watch over him and had Erza and Gray lay him across one of the train benches while I sat and put his head in my lap. As I watched him breath in and out, I was still amazed that he only seemed to be sleeping, not combating against a dark and powerful magic.

 _He looks so peaceful... and yet he's fighting the toughest battle of his life_

I looked around our small train cart and saw that Gray was sleeping, Erza had left to speak with Porylusica who was watching over Wendy in another cart and the two exceeds had wandered off to find food.

It was just me.

So... I nervously put my hand on Natsu's head, then slowly, ran my fingers through his hair.

The rose colored tresses were soft and warm (just like the rest of Natsu) and felt like silk running through my fingers.

I kept stroking his hair and whispering "Please save him-please save him-"

This had become my mantra over the past week since waking up. Every moment I could spare, I sent out a prayer to heal him.

I still didn't know if the voice was listening... or if it even existed, since I wasn't 100% sure it wasn't just some dream... so I kept my prayer to myself, but I didn't stop saying it.

 _Please, if you care for him, he needs your help!_

 ** _..._**

When we arrived back in Magnolia, we had to make the decision on where Natsu should go.

"The guild has room," Wendy suggested, "And there are plenty of people to watch him now that Porlyusica has left."

Porlyusica had already gone saying she had spent far too long in the company of "dirty humans" and had returned to her hut after giving us strict instructions on how to take care of Natsu

"Or we could even put him in the local hospital and have people watch over him there," Gray thought aloud, his shirt once again, missing.

"I think he should stay at my house," I stated firmly, "No... he NEEDS to stay at my house."

Wendy, Carla, Gray and Happy all turned to me, "Huh?"

"Porlyusica said he needed to be in familiar surroundings that he could rest and recover in. As much as we love the guild, it can get pretty chaotic especially with so many people who would want to check on him. If he stays at my house, at least we can regulate visitors and he'll be surrounded by an environment that he practically lives at anyway, which is better then what an unfamiliar hospital could provide." I pointed out

 _And I need to be with him_

They all thought about my suggestion when Wendy spoke up, "But Lucy, could you handle taking care of him 24/7? It won't be easy."

"I want to help him. He's... he's my best friend and for the past week, I've felt like I haven't been able to do anything for him," I bit my lip, "It won't be too hard, I've been doing this for days... the only thing different is that I just have to help me more often."

Again, they all pondered my suggestion when Erza's voice cut through the silence, "I agree with Lucy. This sounds like the best solution for Natsu. Any objections?"

The rest of the group shook their heads, except the blue furry exceed, who remained still, "Happy?" I asked bending down "Are you okay with that?"

He turned and his big eyes held tears, "I think... *sniffle* that's the... *cry* best... solution... *hiccup* ever Lucy!" He flew into my arms, "Can... I stay... *cry*... too?!"

"Of course! Natsu needs both of us to get better and you'll be a big help! I need you to run and get me all the supplies to keep making Porlyusica's gruel!" I gave a soft laugh at the cat's expression with the mention of the disgusting medicine, "You'll help right?"

"Aye sir! Uh, I mean, Lucy!" The exceed punched his fist in the air.

So Natsu came to my house.

We brought him upstairs and laid him down in my bed, while I would sleep on the floor next to him. Happy, Carla, and Wendy went to find all the ingredients for the medicine, while Erza, Gray, and Dwayne returned to guild to bring the Master and everyone else up-to-date, including the introduction of the newest member to Fairytail. I stayed behind and watched over Natsu, praying silently.

 _Please save him_

 ** _..._**

For the next three days, everyone came to visit: Maryjane, Lisanna and Elfman. Cana, Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba. Master, of course, but even the Thunder Legion had showed up. Everyone came... but the most surprising had been when Gahjeel walked through the door behind Levy and Shadow Gear.

He claimed he'd only come because Levy wouldn't "shut up" about visiting, but when I'd returned to the room after speaking with Levy outside, I saw Gahjeel through the crack in the door standing over Natsu saying, "...You better wake up Salamander... this crap might fool everyone else, but not me. You're STRONGER then whatever that slime Valentino hit you with, so stop messing around already and get up- I can't take Levy talking about you anymore..." I quietly moved away from the door, tears running down my face.

Other guilds even stopped by when they caught word of what happened. The loudest of these visits was from Sting, who had shown up _angry_ at the door and had immediately started yelling at Natsu as he clomped up the stairs.

"What the hell Natsu!? You KNEW- YOU KNEW I HAD DIBS ON BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO LAY YOU FLAT! HOW DARE YOU GET KNOCKED DOWN BY SOME WUSS NAMED VALENTINO!" He was now in the bedroom and still yelling at Natsu, "WHEN YOU WAKE UP, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL WISH YOU'D STAYED ASLEEP!"

"STING!" Rogue grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him back, "This isn't helping!"

"But he knew! He KNEW!" Sting's eyes shined, but no tears fell, "This bastard better wake up or I swear I'll make it my personal oath to hunt down this Valentino had obliterate him! YOU HEAR THAT NATSU!" He raged against the living corpse, "I'M GONNA DEFEAT VALENTINO, WHICH BY DEFAULT, MEANS I WILL HAVE BEATEN YOU! SO IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR TITLE AND HERITAGE AS 'THE STRONGEST DRAGON-SLAYER EVER' GET YOUR ASS UP AND BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Sting... that's enough..." Rogue gently said.

They'd left straight after that and were the last visitors of the day. As I closed the door, I let out a deep sigh.

The past few days had been hard, waking up every fews hours to feed him, controlling the steady line of visitors, and just the general exhaustion of stress and worry, had taken it's toll. Both Happy and I were beat. I was better off then Happy though- he'd been the one to fly everywhere and collect more ingredients and food for the last few days and I'd finally convinced him to take the night off and sleep over at the guild with PantherLilly.

"If he wakes up, I'll immediately come and get you!" I swore up and down to the blue exceed and he'd finally flown out, exhausted but I think a little excited for a full nights sleep.

 _Who wouldn't be?_

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to change into my pjs. I always changed in the bathroom, though I'm not sure why since it was obvious Natsu couldn't be taking a peek but still...

As I walked back out into the bedroom, the moon was streaming through the windows, already late at night even though Sting and Rogue had only left a few minutes earlier.

"Now I understand why hospitals have visiting hours," I groaned as sat down next to the bed and just stared at the fire dragon-slayer's face.

 _Damn... he's handsome._

I ran my fingers through his hair, which over the past few days had become habit whenever I was alone with him.

 _Why won't you wake up? Don't you know how much we all miss and need you? How much I need you?_

No response.

I sighed and dropped my hand

 _Honestly... I don't know what else to do... I'm at the end of my rope... I don't know if I have anything left..._

I felt tears start to fall again and I gave a soft laugh

 _How could I possibly have more tears to shed?_

I brought my hands to my face and started to sob

 _WHY? Why can't I help you? Why won't you wake up? And WHY WON'T THE VOICE HELP?!_

 _"Someone who cares for Natsu... very deeply"_

That sentence rang through my mind and I heard it so clearly, I was shocked out of crying.

 _Did I just... was that real... or just my imagination?_

The next moment, I felt a warm sensation come over my body, filling me up to the brim with comfort and peace.

I could hardly breath

 _YOU ARE REAL!_

The sensation started to leave but I could feel it almost _draining_ from my fingertips. I immediately put both my hands on Natsu's chest, willing the sensation to him.

 _PLEASE SAVE HIM_

 _"I care for you deeply"_

I held my breath as I felt the power completely fade from my being.

 _Come on... COME ON!_

And Natsu opened his eyes.

 **...**

"Luce?" His husky voice whispered.

"Natsu?" I whispered back, terrified I'd just imagined his voice.

"Lucy? What?..." He started coughing and I felt my heart burst.

"Natsu! You're okay! I can't believe it!" Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't wipe them away. These were tears of joy.

I jumped up and hugged him around his stomach, "I'm so happy you're alive! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Luce... I have to... I have to..."

I looked up at his face, beaming at him, "Yes? What is it? What can I do?"

"I have to... PEE SO BADLY!" His pain filled voice answered, "I feel like I'm gonna EXPLODE!"

I look at him dumbfounded.

He had to pee.

His first words.

That is SO Natsu.

"Luce! I need help... I feel like I can't even stand up!" His panicked voice cut through my bewilderment.

I looked at his face, contorted in misery and... I started to laugh.

And laugh... and laugh... and laugh.

In fact I was howling so loud, I'm sure somewhere wolves answered.

Natsu only stared at me in totally confusion, which only made me roar with laughter even louder.

"Lucy... I think you've gone crazy," was his simple explanation.

I laughed so hard, I started snorting.

"But seriously, can we go crazy later? I REALLY can't hold it much longer!"

"Of... course!" I wheezed out, my stomach hurting.

I stood and helped him up and he leaned on me heavily, "Whoa... what happened to my legs!? They feel like putty!"

"PUTTY!" I burst out in another round of twittering.

"Yeah Lucy... putty... could you just help me get the toilet already!?" We shuffled over to the bathroom door and I helped him inside, all the while exploding in random fits of laughter at whatever he said. Once he was settled I asked, amidst giggles, if he needed help to take his pants off.

 _Only half joking_

"NO!" His red face was so adorable, all I wanted to do was squeeze it.

I nodded and exited, closing the door behind me. I collapsed on the bed, trying to unsuccessfully stop laughing.

 _But I just can't help it! He's alive and has to pee!_

Natsu spent a great deal of time in the bathroom and by the time he waddled out, I was sitting up on the bed, my laughing episode finally in control. I immediately jumped up and helped him to lie back down.

"Oh! So much better!" He closed his eyes, his smile now blissfully content.

I gave one last chuckle, then kneeled down next to the bed and just stared at him, my giddiness from before now transforming into pure, unadulterated gratitude.

"How do you feel?" I gently asked.

He opened one eye and looked at me, "Like I've just taken the longest nap in my life... and yet I'm tired as hell."

I smiled, "You'd be right about that. Are you feeling okay? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

He now opened both eyes and turned his head to look at me, "Actually... I don't really feel hungry or thirsty but... I wouldn't mind some fire to make me feel alive again!"

I thanked Porlysucia and her awful broth for being the miracle worker it was and keeping Natsu's nutrition intake up. I rose, "One flame dinner with extra hotness coming up!" I ran downstairs and grabbed the special matches I'd bought the other day, then retrieved a large metal plate and a bucket full of logs. Happy and I had prepared for this situation.

I flew back upstairs, smiling brightly as I walked through my bedroom door and nearly dropped all my supplies.

Natsu was shirtless... and pant-less... in fact the only thing he had on were tight fitting black boxers.

I gave a squeak, and he turned his head and upon seeing me, grinned, "Hey! Is that all for me?"

I nodded... then stiffly walked the rest of the way into the bedroom as Natsu settled himself back on the bed, his legs dangling over the edge.

I knelt down a few feet in front of him and put the large metal tray on the ground and stacked the logs on top, "These matches have been infused with magic. All they have to do is touch a flammable object and the entire thing will be engulfed in seconds." I felt incredibly uncomfortable looking at Natsu with hardly anything on! Don't be Gray! Put on some clothes!

 _Or not. Because that's perfectly fine as well. Why am I feeling incredibly parched all of sudden?!_

"Sounds like something dangerous to have around," Natsu replied into the silence.

"I was planning on having you eat them all after this," my voice came out softly while I kept my eyes glued to my task.

"And here I was thinking you liked dangerous," Natsu's equally soft voice sent chills down my spine.

 _If only you knew..._

Once everything was arranged, I took out a match and struck it against the matchbox, then carefully placed it atop the logs.

They burst into flames.

"Wah-la!" I said and spread my hands out, "Your dinner is served."

"Thanks Luce!" A sucking sound started and the next second, the entire fire was streaming into Natsu's mouth.

He licked his lips as it disappeared, "Delicious."

 _Oh my gosh... he just came back from the dead... stop thinking about his lips!_

"Hmmmm," I murmered, "Want some more?"

"Oh yeah," He replied.

We repeated this process for the next few minutes, me lighting the logs aflame and him sucking them 'til they were dry. We stopped when the logs were in ashes and I only had one match left.

"Looks like that's it for now." I lifted the metal plate and tossed it into the trash can that was at the end of my bed.

I dusted my hands off and turned to look at Natsu, "So... you're alive! You can stay here while I go and tell everyone! They'll be so excited!"

He was staring at me, with a look that... I don't know if I've ever seen before.

 _He seems almost... predatory... huh?_

"Probably." He replied to my statement.

"Well... okay then... I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere." I was confused at his lackluster reply at seeing everyone and... more then a little uncomfortable under his stare

 _Or feeling a little too hot._ _What's going on with him?_

"Aren't you excited to see everyone?"

"Absolutely." He intwined his fingers above his head and leaned back against the headboard in what had to be one of the-THE most sexiest poses I had ever seen him in.

 _Oh... my..._

"Well... don't you want me to go get everyone?"

"Absolutely not." He raised an eyebrow at my expression.

"What!? Why!? Everyone's been so worried," I stuttered, "We have to tell them!"

"Of course we will. I just don't see the point of you waking everyone up in the middle of the night when they'll all be here in the morning anyway. Besides... I'm tired and YOU look exhausted. The last thing we need is for you to be running around town at night and end up falling into the canal because you can't see straight."

"What!" I sputtered, angry at that last comment, "I wouldn't fall into-"

"Luce. I'm tired. And the only person I want to see is already standing in front of me."

All the breath left my lungs.

 _He just wants me? I mean... to see me?_

"But... I promised Happy..." I replied weakly, still reeling from his last comment, "Don't you want to see your best friend?... and I don't want to break my promise..."

"Course I want to see him. Just not right now. I'll see him tomorrow."

"But what about..." I tried one last time

"Lucy. Just stay with me." He commanded, ending all my arguments.

 _I guess since he's tired... waiting a few hours 'til morning won't hurt anyone._

"Okay..." I replied, awkwardly standing.

I didn't know what to do with a mostly naked and _extremely_ sexy Natsu while my own body betrayed me by ignoring my demands to STOP thinking about those damn boxers!

"... bed Lucy?" Natsu was looking at me and I started, realizing I had missed what he said.

"I'm sorry... what did you say?"

"Are you coming to bed Lucy." He repeated, looking a little smug at by obvious staring.

"Of course." I replied angrily, trying to hide my embarrassment at being caught off guard.

I put my hands on my hips, "And could you put some clothes on?"

"Why?" He gestured down at himself, "This is what I wear to bed."

"I've never seen you sleeping in that!" I replied incredulously.

"Why does that matter? This is what I sleep in! And I could say the same thing to you!" He waved at my oversized shirt and short-shorts I was wearing for bed,

"I've never seen you sleeping in that! So you should change!"

I was about to yell that this was my house when Natsu collapsed back and let out a long sigh, "Come on Luce. Let's just go to bed."

 _CRAP! He's just woke up from almost dying and you get mad at him! Way to go Lucy! Who cares what he's wearing?! How could you start yelling at him for such a stupid thing!?_

"Okay..." I weakly called out, then shuffled over and sat down on the floor atop my bed of blankets and pillows, "Goodnight."

"Why are you sleeping down there?" he asked, his voice low.

"Because, obviously, you've been sleeping in my bed." I yawned, trying to sound tired, but my heart was pounding wildly.

"Well that's ridiculous, there's plenty of room up here for the both of us!"

I shook my head, "That's not the point- NATSU!" I gave a small shriek as the dragon-slayer jumped off the bed, picked me up from the floor then flopped me onto the mattress, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Making sure we both sleep comfortably. You got a problem with that?" His eyes bore into mine as he laid down next to me and covered us both in a blanket.

It all happened so fast, my mind couldn't keep up.

"Problem, wait...what?"

"Me- A problem with ME. In bed. With YOU?" He stated flatly, his eyes burning through to my soul.

"What?" I was lost- lost in his smoldering gaze.

"Me. You. Bed. Together. Problem?" He raised one eyebrow again.

Maybe it was exhaustion or the stress of not knowing whether he was going to live or die. Maybe it was lack of food and water. Maybe even that my laughing hysterics from earlier had drained me so much of my energy that in that moment if someone had asked me what the difference between up and down was, I wouldn't have been able to answer.

But whatever the reason, for one a split second my filter turned off.

My mind went blank

I couldn't think up 'suitable' reply to his question.

So I answered honestly... and for the first time in my life I spoke aloud the words I kept in my heart.

"Not a problem at all. I've actually wanted this for awhile now," I casually stated, still somewhat lost in that onyx stare.

Natsu though, wasn't lost at all.

The only warning I got was seeing his eyes open wide.

"Oh my gosh... I didn't... what... I meant... I meant..." My voice stuttered and my mind filled with panic, "I just meant..."

"FINALLY." Natsu snarled

Then he smashed his lips against mine.

 _Finally_

 ** _..._**

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 **Sooo... we can all see where the next chapter is headed ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! I know I had a fun time writing it but I'd love some feedback so leave a comment before you go!**

 **Also, if you didn't know I have another storyboard that are all the 'deleted' scenes from this FanFic. If you want to check it out, head to my profile and you can get the hook up there. I plan on posting two scenes in the next couple of days.**

 **And sorry for any editing mistakes. I read through and try to catch everything before I post but I still seem to find errors.**

 **Anyway, have a great weekend and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally

**Hey y'all!**

 **Sorry about this chapter taking forever to get up and that it is super-super short compared to my other ones. This is for two reasons:**

 **1\. Writing love scenes are MUCH harder then I thought and I kept getting writers block... but I finally got something down that I am satisfied with. On that note I just want to say that since this is the first time 'doing it' for both of the characters (at least in my mind) there should be some clumsiness and humor sprinkled in, because for real- nobody got it perfectly right their first time! I know that this scene might disappoint some people because of it's very mild 'lemony' taste, but I just could not bring myself to write the characters as any more experienced then what they are! Now I'm not saying that in the future they don't turn up the heat, but for now... they still trying to figure it out.**

 **2\. The other reason this took forever is because I have several other projects AND college finals due this week! This has kept me thoroughly busy, but I promise after this week... I'll be much more regular again.**

 **Anyway enough with the excuses- carry on!**

 **Hiro Mashima Sensei owns Fairytail.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6: Finally**

"FINALLY," Natsu snarled, smashing his lips against mine.

I let out a squeak in surprise.

His lips were hot and dry. I felt his arms move around my waist as he pulled me closer.

He released my mouth and let out a long breath. Gently he placed his forehead on my own, his eyes closed "Luce... I've been waiting a long time to do that."

My eyes were wide and my heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest, "...Really?..." I asked quietly.

He opened his eyes and grinned, "Really, really."

Then he brought his lips down and kissed me again.

This kiss was different from the last. Instead of blunt force, his lips were gentle and probing, moving with a shyness that was begging me to return their affection.

All of this was happening so fast, my mind didn't know how to react... but my body did.

I brought my arms up, wrapped them around his head and opened my mouth to his.

His lips were caressing but firm. His tongue invaded my own space and I saw fireworks behind my eyelids. Shyly, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and I felt him shiver. He pulled me even tighter against him, his lips moving faster and with more intensity. I also felt my own body hum with anticipation and I returned his passion, reacting with a hunger that I'd never felt before. Our kiss became hot and heavy, our breath mingling to become one.

I felt a burning deep inside of me, like a fire that was about to explode. Natsu moved his hands further up my waist and exposed my stomach to the cool night air. I shivered in delight as his hands now gripped nothing but my bare waist... but that delight turned to a searing pain as I felt my flesh _burning!_

"OUCH!" I yelped through our kiss and automatically snapped teeth down in reaction to the firey pain.

Unfortunately Natsu's bottom lip, which I had just been playing with, made for the perfect target.

"OW!" Natsu swore, and I could taste blood.

I broke our kiss, and flung his hands away from my waist, "Your hands our on fire!"

"OWWW! What the-" He started, then processed what I'd just said, "Huh?"

He brought his hands up which were NOT on fire but WERE glowing a bright red! I could feel the heat from where I was sitting!

I was tenderly touching my sides, relieved to find that my skin hadn't been burned away... but it did sting.

"Oh firegods Lucy! I'm sorry! Just give me a sec."

He opened his mouth and started to suck. I immediately felt the leftover heat that had been burning along my skin fade away.

I looked up at Natsu, "Did you just...?"

"I sucked the fire away from your body... I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm an idiot!" He looked completely crestfallen.

I scooted forward and put my hand against his cheek, "Hey- hey! I'm okay. No permanent harm done and besides I hurt you too..." I gently rubbed my thumb along his bottom lip which was still bleeding, "I'm sorry Natsu. Let me go get a wet cloth!

I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed a clean hand towel and wetted it in the sink. When I scurried back out, Natsu was holding his hand over his mouth to stop the wound from dripping onto my bed or carpet.

"Here! Let me!" I took the cloth and started gently dabbing away at the broken lip.

We were silent as I administered to the Dragon-Slayer's injury, but after only a minute or so, the bleeding stopped.

"It seems to be alright now... do you want to go and gargle to get rid of the taste?" I asked, trying to meet his eyes that were downcast.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, getting off the bed and shuffling towards the bathroom.

I could hear him rinsing his mouth and I checked my own injury again. I was pleased to see that Natsu really had gotten rid of all the heat that would have likely burned me even worse.

"I'm so sorry Lucy," Natsu's quiet voice called out.

I turned to see him slowly walking towards me, his head still down.

I reached out hesitantly and grabbed his hand, "Natsu... look at me."

He brought his eyes up to mine and I could see humiliation written all throughout them, "Natsu- don't feel bad!" I led him to the bed and we sat down, "It was an accident and I'm not even hurt! You don't have to feel ah... embarrassed..."

I saw his face start to turn scarlet, "It really is okay!" I insisted, "Let's just-"

"I couldn't even kiss you right!" He cried out and dropped his head into his hands, "What kind of guy almost sets the girl he's kissing on fire!?"

"Uh... a really hot one!" I joked, trying to make him feel better.

He gave me a look that said, 'Duh Lucy', then dropped his head again.

"I'm such a loser! Gray was right!"

I couldn't help but give a small smile, "That's not true!"

"Huh?" He looked back up at me.

It was my turn to look down and could feel my cheeks starting to bloom red, "Well... before the accidental burning and lip biting, I have to say... I really enjoyed it."

His hand lifted my chin, "You ain't lying?"

I shook my head, "Nope... in fact I wouldn't mind going for a round two- if your lip is up to it!"

His eyes lit up and he smiled and I could see his lip was almost completely healed, but he still hesitated a moment longer, "I don't know..."

"Then let me help you," I leaned in and gently took his lips in mine. I could taste the faint bitterness of blood and it made me shiver in pleasure.

 _Wow... creepy much?_

After a moment, Natsu returned my kiss.

It was sweet and gentle. I was trying to think of his recent injury and I could feel that he was holding back.

But I wanted all of him.

I deepened the kiss, drinking him in as I felt the pressure starting to build up inside of me again. Natsu hesitated, but then also responded to my invitation and our kiss became wet and heated. We leaned back down onto the bed, trying again, and he gently laid his hands (which were at a normal temperature!) on my stomach.

 _Keep going..._

But... he just let them rest and soon his lack of movement started making me feel awkward.

I broke our kiss and came up for air, taking deep breaths to restore my oxygen.

Natsu was also breathing heavy, but had a look of concern in his eyes that made my heart swell, "Luce..."

"That was- wow!" I gasped and after taking one last deep breath, I looked him in the eye, "Why didn't you move your hands?"

He paused then responded sheepishly, "I- I don't want to do anything you don't want... I love you Luce."

It took me a moment to process what he'd just said but when I did, I bolted up, surprising him and he tumbled backwards on the bed.

"WHAT?!"

His casual use of the "L" word made my mind and heart do a flip, "You-you... me? Me!-"

"Love." He stated with a head nod, then let out chuckle at my expression, "It's kinda crazy huh? When I met you, I'd never even dreamed of this happening!"

"Well thanks," I said sarcastically but with a small smile, "Right back at ya Salamander!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" He shuffled forward and then shyly took both my hands in his, "I'm just sayin-"

"I know. It's the same for me too. I never expected this," I stared at our joined hands. Impulsively I brought them up to my face and leaned my head on them, letting out a sigh, "But I'm so grateful that it did."

"Really?"

"Really, really." I mimicked him from earlier, but then gave him my best seductive smile, "But this time- don't stop, or else you might just get another bite on the lip."

Natsu smirked, leaned over and once again we were kissing, slowly and deeply, allowing our mouths to become intimately acquainted with one another other for the THIRD time.

 _Third times the charm right?_

He wrapped his arm around my waist and gently laid me back down, his body completely covering my own. My hands locked behind his back and we continued our kiss. After making out for a few more minutes Natsu released me, my lips swollen and bright red. He leaned up and gently kissed my forehead.

"So...?" he asked in a low voice.

"So..." I replied teasingly.

"You said I shouldn't stop but I don't know- do you think you could handle it?" I could practically hear the smugness dripping from his voice.

 _Oh no you didn't_

I decided to have a little fun with my Dragon-Slayer.

"Well... I don't know... you're probably right that I couldn't... and I AM pretty tired..." I let my hands drop from his waist and brought them up to rest underneath my head, "Should we call it a night?"

"Huh?" He snapped his head back and looked at me, "You want to go to bed?-"

"Yep! If you would kindly get off," I started to push at his shoulders, "I'd like to be comfortable while I sleep."

Natsu leaned back, his expression startled and strained, "Well... if that's what you want," he pouted.

I grinned, "Oh most definitely," I stood up and walked over to my dresser, and pulled open my 'unmentionables' drawer, "But I'm feeling hot- I think I'll need to change into lighter pajamas... What do you think about this?"

I pulled out a light and shear pink lingerie sleeping gown, that only reached to the top of my thigh, and held it up for Natsu to see.

His eyes went wide and I could almost see his panting, "So? Does this seem comfortable to you?"

He could only stammer, "I-I, think that-that it is..."

"Actually- it's known to get super cold at the strangest times during this time of year. I should definitely add some extra layers." I dropped the revealing outfit, then turned around and opened a few other drawers. I took out three heavy shirts and two pairs of long pajama bottoms and held them up, "This is much better!"

"What?!" Natsu sputtered, "When does it ever get freezing in the middle of spring-" He stopped when he heard me let out a small giggle, "Hey- what are ya laughing at?"

I released my pent up giggles, "You! But mostly at how you were sulking," I replied then returned all the garments to their resting places.

I turned and faced Natsu, my hands on my hips, but a smile on my face, "I just felt like teasing you a little! You should really be more humble about whether I could 'handle' you! Who even says that?! But it was worth it to see your reaction! When I put the lingerie away, you looked like a kid who dropped his ice cream on the ground and didn't get to finish it!"

I let out another giggle, but stopped short at the expression on his face.

I could honestly answer that the smile Natsu was giving me right now would trick the Devil himself into thinking he was looking at a mirror.

My stomach dropped, "Natsu..."

"So you like to tease." He stood up from the bed.

I took a step backward and knocked into my dresser, "Natsu..."

"You're right Luce. I was acting like a kid who just dropped his ice cream," he approached me slowly, like a hunter stalking his prey, "But there's just one little problem with your story."

He was now right in front of me, his chest only a hair-span away from my own.

"What's that?" I tried to sound brave, but on the inside I was a puddle underneath that deadly gaze.

"I'm going to finish my ice cream _no matter what!_ " He purred.

Then he grabbed me around my waist and once again devoured my mouth with his.

But unlike our first rough kiss, I was prepared this time and met him head on.

We were like two wild beasts, tearing and nipping at each other, both trying to get the upper hand in our fight. He lifted me up against the dresser and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, our cores now rubbing and grinding against each other. One hand gripped my waist while the other knotted itself into my hair and I threw my arms around his neck. As our tongues battled it out, Natsu flipped me around and AGAIN walked over and dropped our connected bodies on the bed.

I landed with a hard thud, that would probably hurt tomorrow, but for now I didn't care.

 _I'm ready. I'm ready Natsu!_

He untangled his arms, and with no pretenses, grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted until it reached my neck.

My breasts were now on full display.

I normally would have felt shy and embarrassed but I was so worked up right now, all I could think was

 _Finally!_

But at that moment, Natsu broke our kiss and leaned back observing his handy work.

"Natsu..." I purred, "Get back here." I reached for him but he grabbed both my wrists with one hand and held them above my head.

"You like to tease Lucy... and so do I." He then slowly leaned down, but instead of his lips returning to my own swollen mouth, he bent his head lower and the next second I felt hot and moist breath spreading its way across my now hard globes.

I gasped, "Not fair-!"

"Whoever said life was fair?" I felt a long and lazy lick along my collarbone.

I bucked at the sensation, "Natsu!"

"Shhh Lucy... let me show you how amazing teasing can be."

And then his mouth engulfed my left breast.

The sensation of Natsu sucking my breast was almost too much... and he wasn't finished. His other hand released mine and he brought it down to the other exposed boob and started to squeeze and knead it in a sensual and slow rhythm.

I groaned, "Oh... Natsu, that feels amazing."

His mouth let my breast go in an audible 'pop' and replied in a husky voice, "Well they feel pretty amazing too."

His mouth descended again onto my other breast and the recently released one now got the hand treatment.

I let out a gasp as my nerves tingled at the electric sensation, "Oh-oh!"

He continued pleasuring me with his tongue and hands for another few minutes, to the point that I was panting and mumbling gibberish, trying to reach that release that could feel coming.

"Natsu please- I need..."

"Yes _Lovely Lucy?"_ He teased me with the ridiculous name that Leo had given me.

 _It doesn't sound too bad coming from you_

"I need- I need-"

"Just say it Luce," He gently pushed.

I brought my hands up and gripped both sides of his face. Allowing me to guide, I brought his head up until our eyes locked.

"I need you."

His eyes were full of lust, heat, and... compassion.

"I need you too Lucy."

The next thing I knew, I felt Natsu's hands back on my waist, right at the top of my barely-there shorts.

"Are you sure? Because we can stop now." His eyes were lit with desire, but I could still see a small part of him holding back, thinking of me until the last moment.

 _And I love you for holding back... but now I want everything you have._

"I'm not going to stop the one thing I want most," I breathed out, my eyes hooded and the fire in my stomach now roaring without restraint, "Show me the power of a dragon."

 _Famous last words_

Natsu seemed to transform at these words. His eyes grew dark and his mouth let out a low and long growl, which vibrations shook me to my bones. I even swear I saw small scales forming around his face, but that could have been a trick of the moonlight.

Natsu slammed his lips back down to mine and _branded_ them.

Branded me.

Our mouths were now in perfect unison, moving and joined so tightly that I couldn't tell where he began and I ended. His hands grabbed my shorts and slowly, ever so slowly, started peeling them away from my body. I lifted my back to help him pull the thing off and soon my shorts were at my knees. He broke contact to pull them all the way past my feet.

I was now lying completely naked before Natsu, who's eyes were slowly making their way up and down my body.

He has seen naked before, probably WAY too much for our relationship at the time, but still... at his heated gaze a small part of me cried at him to look away. The heat I was feeling a moment ago was quickly turning into utter embarrassment.

I felt my cheeks going red, and started to bring my hands up to cover my most intimate parts.

"Natsu..." I whispered sheepishly.

"Stop Lucy." He breathed out, "I've dreamt of this body for countless nights and now that I get to see it again... I won't let you take it away from me." He grabbed my wrists and brought them back down to my sides, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"You are the most gorgeous woman in the world Lucy. And tonight you are mine."

The heat inside started to build again as he let go of my arms and sat back. For a moment he just rested and ,well, _worshipped_ the sight before him.

But only for a moment.

He stood and brought his hands to his boxers and in one swift movement, they were at his feet and he'd kicked them away.

Now I was seeing ALL of Natsu for the first time in my life.

I don't know if I'm impressed or downright scared.

Cana has told me all about her past lovers and judging from what she has told me about other men... Natsu is MUCH larger then your average male.

 _How the hell is that going to fit?!_

He knelt back down and quickly leaned forward until his lips met mine again. I could feel his anticipation and my own desire for this connection overrode my nervousness. Our kiss was a gentle and quick, one last encouragement before we took the plunge.

"I'm ready Lucy." He whispered.

I closed my eyes briefly, our past memories flying by in one single moment, and when I re-met his gaze, I allowed all the love and friendship I felt for him melt away my last concerns.

"Shut up and make love to me Natsu Dragneel," I whispered back.

He let out a low laugh then bought his hand down between our two bodies.

"I love you Lucy Heartfillia."

There was an intense moment of pain... and then the sweetest pleasure.

We were finally one

 _I love you Natsu_

 **...**

 **End of Chapter 6.**

 **YAY! IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Hope y'all liked it!**

 **BUT... what's going to happen next?! 0_0**

 **You're just gonna have to wait and see!**

 **Come back for more real soon!**

 **Also I've added another story to the 'deleted scenes' storyboard. Check it out at my page!**

 **...**

Pepper Responds: After my chapters I've decided to have a small section where I respond to either questions or observations that readers have left me in their reviews. If you want to know about them please continue reading, but if not you can stop here and be perfectly fine... these responses won't be incredibly important to the plot (or will they?!) But you do you.

1\. _From **Johnny Spectre** about Natsu's fire changing colors._

You were concerned that there might have been more side-affects of Natsu consuming Harlo's arrows besides just his fire changing color. I thought about having it do something negative to Natsu, but then I got to thinking that he actually ate pure Etherion and recovered! Sure, he was knocked out a couple of days from exhaustion, but in the end he was perfectly fine! SO after thinking about it, I just decided to have his fire change color as the only side-affect... I see it a bit like how when he consumed Laxus's lightening and is now able to do "Lightening-Fire" dragon magic- but in this case, his fire just changed color and it was only temporary. Thanks for the observation!


	7. Chapter 7- You Coming Lucy?

**Hallo!** **Wie geht es Ihnen?**

 **Hope y'all have been doing great! I finally am done with the semester and finished most of my projects! Which means I'll get to refocus on getting more chapters up more often- yay!**

 **Anywho- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you had some lingering questions/doubts. I really enjoy cliff hangers :D**

 **Hiro Mashima is the creator, destroyer, and all things in between when it comes to Fairytail.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 7: You Coming Lucy?**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"Lucy? Lucy?"_

 _..._

 _"Lucy! Can you hear me? Something isn't right."_

 _... huh?..._

 _"I don't know what it is- but be careful."_

 _What? Who's... Voice?_

 _"I sense a darkness. Watch over yourself and Natsu. Remember..."_

 _Voice! What do you mean?!_

 _"Blood magic runs deep."_

 _..._

I let out a gasp and bolted straight up, the covers falling from me as morning sun filtered into my room. My heart was pumping and I felt clammy all over. My mind tried to grasp at the rapidly disappearing nightmare that had shocked me awake.

 _Remember... remember... remember..._

It was right on the edge of my mind.

 _Remember... remember- deep?_

I tried to grasp the thought one last time but... it disappeared.

It was gone and all I had left was a terrible feeling of foreboding.

I shivered... and finally realized that I was _completely_ naked!

Last night's events come back in a flash and I felt a warmness surge throughout my body.

I smiled.

 _Natsu and I. Me and Natsu. Dragneel and Heartfillia. Dragon and Spirit. Fire and-_

I stopped daydreaming and looked around.

 _... Where the heck IS Natsu?!_

I'd realized that the Dragon-Slayer was not in bed- in fact I couldn't see him anywhere!

 _What the?!_

I tore the blankets off and rushed to my closet, retrieving my old blue bathrobe and quickly wrapped it around me, tying the belt securely at my waist. I rushed out my bedroom and it wasn't until halfway down the stairs that I smelled... bacon?

 _Huh?_

I stopped my frantic pace and took a deep whiff.

 _Yup- definitely bacon_

Cautiously, I walked down the rest of the staircase. As I neared the bottom, I could hear a sizzling sound and my toaster giving off a loud 'POP'. My kitchen came into view, and I almost sat down in astonishment.

Natsu was at my stove. Wearing his boxer shorts AND my pink-frilly apron. Cooking bacon. While whistling.

 _Holy celestial spirits above..._

I descended the last step and my floorboards let out a gentle _'creeek'._

His head lifted from his task and when he saw me, he gave me the biggest grin, "Morning sleepyhead! I thought you were never gonna wake up!"

"Natsu..." I gestured at the scene before me, "What are you..."

"What does it look like? I'm making breakfast! I hope ya don't mind- I found the bacon and eggs in your fridge and decided to use them. Sorry I didn't ask for permission." He pointed towards the table where I saw two plates, a fried eggs resting on each, "I remember you said you like your egg soft so the one on the left is yours. I still don't get why you don't cook it longer. It doesn't have any taste unless its got a little black on it!"

"I prefer not to have charcoal mouth the rest of the day, thank you," I replied automatically as I still tried to take in everything that was happening.

 _Natsu making me breakfast... what the heck!_

"Luce, sit down! It's just about ready!" He grinned, "The bacons all done- now we just have to wait for the toast! But we can get started without that! Come and eat!" He brought over the crisped bacon and put a few on each of our plates (his held much more then mine).

He sat, and patted the chair next to him, "It will get cold if you just stare at it."

I woodenly walked over and sat down, glancing from him to the food and back.

 _What's going on?_

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Is it THAT strange for me to cook breakfast? Geeze Luce- you look more taken aback by me whipping up some food then you did last night when we had sex." He casually took a large bite of bacon.

I opened my mouth in astonishment.

 _Natsu Dragneel!_

"Natsu Dragneel!" I sputtered out my thought, "Don't say things like that at the breakfast table!"

He rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like Carla. What's the big deal?"

"Civilized people do not talk about their, uh, _private_ lives where anyone could hear!" I could feel my cheeks starting to turn a deep red.

He looked around at my very empty apartment, "Who's here to listen? Beside, did I say something untrue? Isn't it true that you and I 'did the dirty deed'?!" He gave me a toothy grin.

I punched him, "Natsu! Stop!"

"Lucy! No one's here!" He rolled his eyes at my panicked look. He stood up, took a deep breath-

"Natsu!" I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back down, but to no avail.

"LUCY AND I HAD HOT-PASSIONATE SEX LAST NIGHT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, "AND IT WAS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE! I CAN'T WAIT TIL WE DO IT AGAIN!"

I looked up at him in horror as he grinned down at me, "See Lucy. Nobody is here to listen- which also means..." he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Nobody's here to watch either." Natsu started to slip my robe off my shoulder, but I pushed him away, finally giggling at his outrageous behavior.

"Alright! That's enough! I understand... I've just never thought you would have the patience to cook anything without eating it before it was finished." I smiled down at my food, grabbing my fork, "It looks great- thank you." I started to eat.

"Lucy- I've been waiting years to tell you know how I feel. Believe me- I can be as patient as a situation requires." He leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead, "But what they say is true- patience pays off in the end."

I giggled, then planted a light kiss on his chin, "It certainly does," I looked up at his dark onyx eyes, "Thanks for waiting."

"Thanks for coming around," He replied.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I stared at his deep onyx eyes.

 _Eyes which are staring right back..._

Soon our gazes went from sweet... to fiery.

His joking face turned serious and he started to lean down.

I could feel that now familiar heat start to flood my systems once again, and I started to rise to meet him.

 _Breakfast can wait- can't it?_

Our lips were only moments apart- when suddenly the toaster went off with loud 'POP'!

Natsu and I jumped, startled by the unexpected noise, then turned and looked at each other,

And laughed.

I quickly leaned back, letting out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding, "Haha..."

"Damn toast." Natsu growled playfully, pushing his chair back to go retrieve the crisped bread.

I chuckled, "It's probably better... we need to eat and go tell everyone you're okay! Especially Happy!"

He sighed, "I know... I was just hopin' we'd get a little more time to ourselves before all that," he looked over at me with big puppy eyes.

I just shook my head, "Everyone has been so worried! It wouldn't be fair to hog you all to myself!"

He returned to the table and placed the toast down on each of our plates, "Yeah- but still. I wish you weren't always so fair all the time!"

I picked up my fork at pointed it at him, "HEY! I can be super selfish! Just you wait and see!" I gave him a sly wink and his expression brightened.

"Counting on it." He flicked my nose lightly, "Now let's eat! I'm starving!" He dove into his breakfast, devouring it so quickly it would be gone in only a matter of minutes.

I could only smile.

 _There's my Natsu..._

 ** _..._**

After breakfast, we decided that we both should take showers and get ready before we left to see everyone.

"I mean I haven't showered in weeks!" Natsu laughed, "Even I think I need it!"

At that point he tried to convince me to join him, which I _adamantly_ refused, stating that we couldn't get distracted- people had to know he'd woken out of his coma! Natsu pouted, but finally got ready and left me in peace. I also decided to shower and went downstairs to use the guest bathroom, locking the door.

 _Just in case that frisky dragon gets any ideas_

I stood under the shower head for a long time, replaying everything that happened and how much my life had changed in the last 24 hours.

I'd gone from despair to passion in such a short amount of time, it almost felt like a dream.

Which turned my thoughts back to the mysterious dream that had awoken me from my sleep.

 _I know I should remember something... but for the life of me... I can't recall_

I felt frustrated that something as silly as a dream was making me feel this apprehensive.

 _Whatever! It's just a stupid nightmare! You've had them before and it's not like you won't have them again! Grow up!_

I shook my head.

 _You should be thinking about what happens next. What am I going to say to everyone? How will they react to me and Natsu? Will they be excited? Surprised? Will they believe us?_

I grunted while turning the shower off. I stepped out of the tub and quickly started to dry myself, trying to think of every possible outcome and people's reaction to the news.

 _I think everyone will be alright. I mean... they're all our family. They'll support us._

But I still didn't feel quite right.

 _What's the matter? It feels like I don't even want to tell them..._

I opened my eyes in surprise and turned to stare at my reflection.

I stared back with comprehension on both my faces.

 _Thats it! I don't want to tell them!_

Our faces clouded.

 _But... why? Why don't I want to tell them?_

 _Well- maybe it's because you really don't want to share Natsu?_

My reflection looked thoughtful.

I became confused.

 _Isn't that pretty... childish? Natsu isn't some toy that I can play around with_

 _Of course he isn't! BUT... he IS the most important in your life person or thing in your life. With that in mind, it's totally reasonable to feel a little protective of him and your new relationship_

 _So... do you think I should tell Fairytail?_

 _I think- I think you should go with how you feel. Not telling them doesn't mean you're a bad friend. It just means you want some more time to adjust to all of this craziness and once you feel comfortable, then you can let them know!_

I smiled at my reflection.

 _Thanks... I think I'll do exactly that._

I quickly changed into my old pink tank top and jean shorts and towel dried my hair. I walked out of the bathroom to find Natsu sitting down on the couch, dressed in his usual clothes, flipping through an old "Sorcerer Weekly" that had been sitting on my coffee table.

When I entered he looked up at me and smiled, "You look great Luce!"

I blushed, "Stop it. I've worn this outfit a dozen times."

"Then I'm about 12 compliments short- I'll make up for that." He replied simply and stood up, "You ready?"

"Yeah but- ah- could we sit back down for a sec? I want to talk to you before we head out," I gestured for him to sit again.

He smirked, "Oh- are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He pulled me down next to him on the couch, his hand resting on my thigh, "I've always wanted to do this-"

I picked his hand up, "Whoa- hold up there Salamander! Those, uh, 'thoughts' will have to wait for another time! I actually want to talk about what we're going to tell everyone."

"What do you mean?" He seemed genuinely confused.

I gestured to both of us, "I mean- what or when are we going to tell them about our, um, _new_ relationship?"

"Oh is that all? You don't have to worry- half of them thought we had already hooked-up and the other half were wishing for it." He replied and sat back, putting his arms above his head.

"WHAT!? Are you serious?!" I half-shouted.

He nodded, "Oh yeah- I can't tell you how many times people have asked me about what was going on with us. Seriously, none of them will be surprised."

 _Are you kidding me?!_

I stood up, my anger rising quickly, "Well- why do you know all about these rumors?! I haven't heard a thing!"

He cocked his head, "Well duh Lucy, of course you wouldn't know about it."

"And why's that huh?! Why did everyone want to hear from you and not me!? Shouldn't I defend myself against such rumors!?" My hands turned to fists at my side.

"Because Luce!... I threatened each and everyone of them that if they ever said anything to you, I'd kick their ass within an inch of their life." He folded his arms.

I stared at him, my anger retreating at his words, "What? Why- why'd you threaten them?"

He flexed his neck and gave a sigh before he answered, "Because... because I knew how upset you would be. And to make sure that nobody thought of you as some sort of 'easy' girl, you would have distanced yourself from me at every possible moment. I couldn't take that. This last month before going after Valentino was absolute torture. That's why I got so upset the day you told me Wendy was going to take your place and that you wanted to be alone. I thought someone told you the rumors about us."

I felt like someone had just dumped cold water all over me.

 _He's been taking care of me for so long... how am I ever going to make it up to him?_

I sat back down, and slowly laid my head on his shoulder.

I felt him stiffen in surprise, but he quickly relaxed as I snuggled closer, and he draped an arm behind me.

"Thank you for trying to keep me away from those rumors. You're right... I really would have avoided you. I'm such a fool... I ended up doing that anyway when Wendy and Carla asked me why are relationship was so _bad_ recently. I really am too predictable." I let a sigh while he squeezed my shoulders.

"Hey its fine. This last mission brought us back together! In fact, it brought us closer then ever!" He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to cheer me up.

 _You really are too good for me_

He continued, "I'm almost glad that I fell into a coma... how would all this have happened without it?"

I gave a small laugh, "So you're saying we should thank Valentino for getting us together?"

"I think just thanking him is too small a gesture. What we should really do is send him a fruit basket with the words 'Thanks for all your craziness! It's what brought us closer!'" He joked and I laughed again.

"That's a funny thought!" I sobered quickly, "But... honestly... what do you think we should we say?"

I could feel his mind working as he slowly answered, "Honestly- I'd like to shout it from the rooftops that you and I finally together. But it doesn't sound like you feel the same."

I bent my head down, a little ashamed, "Well... you would be right."

He lifted my chin to stare up at him, his eyes full of compassion, "What do _you_ want Lucy?"

My chin trembled and I felt my eyes start to moisten, "Natsu... I really don't want to tell them! And not because I want to be rude or a bad friend I just- I just..." I choked on my last words, fighting the tears that were far too close to the surface, "I'm- I'm sorry Natsu!"

He brought his hands down and cupped my face, "Hey- hey there! It's okay! Lucy, you don't have to feel bad! To be honest, I don't... I don't fully understand your feelings, but that doesn't mean that they're not important or legitimate. I've had years to deal with people talking about us and it wasn't even true! If you are feeling overwhelmed at the thought of others knowing, even our Fairytail family, then of course I'm going to support you!"

I blinked, trying to keep the tears away as my heart lifted at his words, "Really?"

"Really, really." He smiled and gently kissed both of my cheeks, "I promise- even though I want to let everyone in Fiore know that you're mine and no one else's, I won't tell anyone until you're ready as well." He stood up and lifted me with him, "Now- how's about we stop those tears, huh? It's suppose to be the happiest day of your life! I've come back from the dead and I'm stronger then ever! I can't have people raining on my parade!" He teased, trying to lighten my mood.

I nodded and quickly used my hand to wipe away the errant drops that were on my cheeks, "You're right!"

"Course I am- I'm Natsu Dragneel- Son of Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons! Fairytail wizard and Ass-Kicking Dragon-Slayer! But most importantly..." he bent down and whispered in my ear, "I'm best friends and lovers with Lucy Heartfillia, the most amazing woman in the world."

I felt my heart flutter as Natsu continued.

"And if someone like her could choose me out of everyone in earth-land, then that's GOT to mean I know what I'm talking about, don't you think?" He leaned back and beamed at me, "Now let's get to it! The day's just started and I can't wait to see what adventures we'll have next!"

He took a step back and extended his hand, "You coming Lucy?"

It felt like my heart was going to burst

 _Anytime and anywhere_

I placed my hand in his, "I'm ready for whatever today has in store!"

He grinned and we ran out my front door, excited for this first step into the rest of our lives.

...

 _If only I had known what would happen next... I would have locked ourselves away in a deep dark dungeon, where no one could find us._ _And thrown away the key._

...

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **Hey! What did you think? Can you guess what will happen next?! Leave a comment, I read all of them multiple times- they really give me a lot of motivation to carry on.**

 **Also I have exciting news about the next chapter...**

 **ITS ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN AND IS READY TO GO! WOO HOO!**

 **The next chapter was actually part of this one, but after reading through... I decided I really likeD where this chapter ends so I cut the original and created two chapters, while adding more to the second one.** **I'll be posting it either tomorrow late at night or early the day after so you guys have a little bit of thirst to see what happens next!**

 **Wir sehen uns!**


End file.
